


Harry Potter and The Universal Championships

by Mai_Wiz



Series: Winsdale Academy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Wiz/pseuds/Mai_Wiz
Summary: It's the next year at Winsdale Academy, and competition heats up for Harry and Draco in more ways than one. READ ON: HARRY POTTER AND THE HARROW-BRINGING PORTRAITS





	1. What Happened After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to the next volume! Sorry for the delay if you’ve been reading the first, and if you haven’t, I strongly recommend it. (LJ: Maiwiz) {June}

Chapter 1: What Happened After

Draco turned abruptly to face what he was dreading. Ginevra Weasley stood by the entrance hedges. Harry, equally frightened, turned and stared at his 5 stages of grief ex. Draco wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she was on. “Hello, Ginny.” Draco cringed and slipped away from Harry, trying to make it as less awkward as possible. Usually used to making a situation escalate, Draco could admit that he need practice on the whole deflating front. 

“Is that all you have to say? I hear you’ve found someone else, and that someone is Draco?” Her voice went higher and higher and Draco felt his approval rating with the Weasley family was depleting rapidly. Apparently, Harry was trying to take the honest road, not the high road, which really wasn’t helping. “I’m sorry, but it’s exactly what it looks like. I l- have feelings for Draco.” Draco’s face heated and he really wished he wasn’t wearing such clandestine swim pants. 

 

“I… I can’t be here right now.” She schooled her expression into nonchalance and ran in the other direction. “Ginny- “Harry shouted. Draco glared at him. “Run after her and I’ll kill you.” Harry made a weak smile. “You know I have to talk to her.” Harry said knowingly. Draco sighed. The bastard always had to be heroic. “Fine. But not without me.” 

Running after a red-head bird proved to be exhausting. “Damn, your ex sure doesn’t quit.” Draco glared at Harry, who was running easily. “I sure know to pick em’, don’t I?” Harry laughed. Draco hexed him and Harry made a not-so-manly yelp. “Is that them?” Draco heard a man’s voice call. Draco held out a hand and Harry stopped. Looking around the mossy bush, Draco saw George and Charlie standing off to one side while Ronald was sitting with his head in his hands as he listened to Ginevra scream his head off, probably about not letting her know of the situation until today. 

“What should we do? I mean, what should you do?” Draco said, giving him the eye. Harry seemed deep in thought. Harry glanced up and made an odd face. “You’re probably going to get yelled at, you know.” Draco scoffed and pulled him close. “I know what I was getting into when I kissed you, Harry.” Draco commented, breathing into his mouth. Harry snorted. “As I recall, I kissed you.” Draco growled and pulled him even more closer. “I think you’ve got it mixed up, prat.” Harry lightly touched Draco’s lips with his own. “Nope, because I was looking through your personal art beforehand, and saw your little drawing of me.” 

“You little SHIT- “Draco yelled, and watched in vain as all four redheads turned and saw them hiding behind the bush. “Hey! It’s the guy who stole my sister’s boyfriend!” Charlie exclaimed. Draco’s eyes narrowed and Harry giggled. “What are you giggling about?” Draco said incredulously. “It’s just, you might want to put a sweater on.” Harry smirked and looked down at Draco’s bare chest to his speedos. “HARRY JAMES POTTER- “ 

~.~.~.~.

Harry stood getting blasted while Draco sat comfortably on a rock. They had even managed to firecall Bill and Percy, so all 6 Weasley’s would have a chance to yell at Harry. Harry was accustomed to the shouting fests that would occur when ever one of them would break the rules, but he had to admit this was the most he’d ever gotten. He could tell there was going to be a terse dinner in the future. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t change the way I feel- or the way I lack feelings. And Draco shouldn’t have to either.” He tried his best to stay truthful, because they were his adopted family in a way, and they deserved to hear the truth. But it was especially hard when they were looking at him like he said he didn’t want to be part of It anymore.

And he did want to be part of it. He wanted to have a family, but not necessarily with Ginevra. He wanted it with Draco if he would let him, if only he could convince him to come clean to his father. He knew that Narcissa knew, but he also knew that they were currently ‘separated.’ He doubted Narcissa’s opinion would win over Lucius’. “We love each other. Isn’t that what a family should want for each other?” 

Harry blushed but stayed focused. It was a rarity to see Draco talk about his feelings, especially the great ‘L’ word. But he knew that this would not rest well with the Weasley’s. “How dare you! Of course we do! That has nothing to do with it!” Percy spoke up. Percy tries his best lately to try to support his family again, even if it was a bit unnecessary at times. Even he felt the loss of Fred in the air. 

“Look, I know Ginny means a lot to you. And she means a lot to me too, but- “Draco gave him a warning glance. “Just not in that way anymore. And I’m sorry I hurt her. I really am.” Ron stood up and walked over to Harry. It was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping. “We-we just want to know what’s going with you, mate. I had to hear from Hermione and Neville that you were even bent! I thought we were always going to be there for each other.” Harry bent his head. He knew how he felt. But he didn’t know how Ron, or even how anyone else would feel.

“I was just… so scared. I’m sorry, Ron.” Ron sniffled and then went in for the hug. “Never hide shite from me again, mate.” He cried. “I won’t.” Harry said awkwardly, watching as Ginny’s expression slowly changed to acceptance. Ron stepped back and gave Harry the o.k. “I’m sorry you couldn’t be what I needed, Ginny. It isn’t your fault. I’ll always love you like a sister.” Ginny let a tear escape. “I wish you two the best. If you ever hurt him, Draco… I’ll hurt you.” She said, and walked away. Draco nodded and went back over to Harry. “You did good. You always do good.” Harry smiled. “You make me do good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {July-August} Sorry for the non-consistent updates, but I’m running on least-possible amount of work right now.

Chapter 2: Mystery (Wo)man

Harry smiled as Draco levitated a flower crown onto his head. It was not girly, mind you, but manly, with orange lilies woven tightly almost in a braid pattern. Honestly, it was too confusing for Harry to wrap his head around it. No pun intended. “You’re so cute when you try to convince yourself you’re not crafting.” He threw at him. Draco let the crown fall mid levitate and it fell onto Harry’s head, way heavier than expected. Did flowers really weigh this much?

“It’s for the internship, you nitwit.” Draco said, rather grumpily to be twinning flowers in the middle of July. He hadn’t asked what this was exactly required for, but he liked to think that Draco was making up an excuse to hang out with him. Draco gave up the glaring and smoothed out the flower crown onto Harry’s curly hair that was sticking out into all directions. “What’s next, future inventor?” Harry asked enthusiastically. Draco hummed as if in deep thought, which Harry knew was a lie as it always took the bastard a second to come up with an answer. 

“It seems to require… physical interaction as well.” Draco whispered, licking his lips. Harry’s throat went dry as he watched. “Uh, what?” He asked nervously. Draco sighed and answered as if it bored him. “A kiss, Harry. I want a kiss.” Harry grinned. “Why didn’t you just say so?” He leaned in and locked lips, currently not giving a damn if anyone saw them in their secluded spot.

Except, someone might. You see, at that exact moment, two people were also there. It went as follows:

Zacharias: “Quickly now. They won’t notice even a bomb going off, trust me.”   
Wayne: “What are we looking for, exactly?”   
Zacharias: “I told you this on the brooms. We’re looking for Harry and his little tryst.”   
Wayne: “Why?” Wayne said stupidly.  
Zacharias: “Because I paid you 10 shillings to take a picture. Just do what I say, alrighty?”   
Wayne: “That looks like somethin’” Wayne points to two figures, one black haired and standing with his back to the camera, and another crouching slightly and locked in amorous embrace with the other.   
Zacharias: “Shit. Shit. We’re to the back of them. They may be stupid, but Mr. Auror over there will notice if we try to cross over.” 

Wayne: “That’s a good shot.” He said emotionlessly, snapping a picture with Harry in the focus. No one could tell if it was a man or woman.   
Zacharias: “Wait. I need one more.” Colin took the camera and positioned it so that it would zoom in right to their faces. “Perfect.”   
Wayne: “Didn’t you say to keep things nondescript?”   
Zacharias: “The art of journalism is to build things up. First, I leak the first picture to increase tenseness between Draco and Harry, and then I release the second… relationship over. I get the money, and the internship.”  
Wayne: “Merlin, mate. Aren’t you a Hufflepuff?”   
Zacharias: “Sure. To my family.” 

Back to the scene…

Harry pulls away as something clicks two times. “Did you hear that?” Harry asked nervously. He was used to being able to sense things a mile away, but being with Draco always obliterated that skill. He tried to move to the sound but Draco grabbed on tight. “Please don’t leave me alone, Harry.” He said quietly. Harry looked back and saw Draco was even paler than normal. “It’s okay, Draco, there’s nothing out there except rabbits and horny teenagers like us.” Draco laughed but not by much. 

Harry knew it was time to divert. “How about we get out of here and go get frogurt?” Harry asked eagerly. Iced treats were a favorite for the ice prince. “Okay, so what is wrong with the Wizard newspapers these days?” Harry asked awkwardly. Draco huffed and began to explain. 

~.~.~.~.

Draco’s world was turned upside down once again as a sheltering August morning came. What was it, the 16th? He flipped the calendar of male models that he had got as a joke from Ronald by secretly loved, and squinted at his daily activities that he never seemed to remember. Read Witch Weekly newspaper for mum. Well, seemed doable enough. Harry would probably pop in around 6 with cheap coffee, so until then he might as well read boring tabloids. He cleaned himself with a spell -he was just too busy nowadays to shower- and sauntered down the many steps.

He was probably the most morning person at Hogwarts. He would be up before any of the other Slytherins, chatting loudly until all the others would come up angrily until Draco’s endless charm or endless intimidation would set in. But now, all he had was himself and his loneliness. Oh, and Potter. 

Potter.

Witch Weekly  
This witchly week, we’ve got a juicy headline! Not only has Harry Potter broken up with our future Quidditch darling Ginevra, but he’s already off with a fresh tart! We can’t say much for the identification, but resources say the female-or male- is fair in appearances! You’ve heard that right ladies! The eligible bachelor is off the market!” 

It then went on to talk about various accounts who’ve claimed to see the couple-them-he meant. He didn’t know how long he spent looking at it, shaking. He didn’t know why it came as such a surprise that they would eventually be outed. But, he thought it would be them against the world. It was an idiotic thing to think. Father would likely be ashamed. Even more than he already was. 

It was long enough that Harry came in with the coffees and dropped them by the table to reach around Draco’s arms and hold him tight. “What happened?” Harry asked hurriedly. “It’s-it’s terrible Harry. It’s all over the news.” Draco cried. Harry stiffened, and wrapped closer around. “Did-did your dad- “

Draco turned around as if snapped and quickly gained back composure. “What? No. We’re out. At least, you’re out.” He handed the letter to him and he read it quickly before dumping it into the trash. “Draco, you’re blowing this way out of proportion.” Harry leaned his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “It’s just me kissed who-knows-who. It’ll blow over soon enough when they realize I won’t talk.” 

Draco gulped and took a swig of the coffee to cover it up. He couldn’t tell him the truth. That he’d dealt with reporters himself, he knew how they worked. And he knew soon enough that whoever tipped them off would have something even bigger to top it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {September}

Chapter 3: Sunny in September

Harry did not expect his first day back in the dorm to be assaulted by a very angry former Slytherin, but here he was anyway. Pansy was currently hurdling one of Harry’s favorite comics at his face. “Hey!” Harry shouted, taking out his wand to deposit the comic safely back onto his bed stand. “Don’t you ‘Hey’ me, you pervert!” 

To anyone else, this might be a daily occurrence to be called a pervert. In Harry’s world, though, he knew exactly what Pansy was talking about. “It wasn’t in ill intent. I thought it looked cute.” He explained vainly. Pansy got redder and Harry swore that the papers next to Draco’s desk flew. It was good luck that Pansy gave so little shite about schooling, for she easily had power when she was pissed. 

“I know exactly what part you thought was ‘cute’!” Pansy shouted, waving her hands about for no apparent reason. She seemed to be exasperated, but Harry knew that she would tire out quickly and go back to her room eventually. “What, can’t a man look at his boyfriend?” Harry joked, smirking at Pansy’s show of intimidation. 

Pansy fumed, but gave up the fight and sat on the bed tiredly. “Do I even have to explain that if you do that again to my innocent Draco, I will destroy you and your reputation?” Pansy said roughly. Harry nodded mock-seriously and smiled. “Of course not.” Pansy groaned and slammed the door behind her as she left.

Harry saw the other half of anger at the welcome meeting of their frat. Iota Mu Xi was holding another mixer, and Blaise was at the attention of it all. Of course, he was also managing to slight Harry at every possibility. Harry groaned and passed out more of the butterbeer that Blaise had dumped on him. He caught eyes with Draco at the corner of the room who was smiling at him apologetically. He had been shifty ever since the paper was released, even more than usual. Now he wouldn’t even risk a kiss if they weren’t in their dorm. 

Where Pansy was angry about the speedo thing, Blaise was angry about the paper. It was the hottest thing the whole month, and reporters had swarmed his home just to get a picture. Harry repelled them as much as he could, as he quite hated the attention, but the finishing touch was to tell Rita Skeeter ‘no comment.’ The flood of reporters stopped immediately. 

Now that it was over though, Draco was just tenser, but there was no way to get a reason out of him. Sometimes, or most times, trying to reason with Draco was like trying to reason with a brick wall.   
He made his way over and grinned widely, handing a butterbeer to him despite a disapproving snort. “I can’t believe Blaise is making you hand out this shite.” Draco commented, distracted by the beer to be his usual withdrawn self. 

“You forget that it’s my favorite.” Harry said, sidling up next to him by the wall. Draco smirked and spelled the beer to drop on some poor freshmen’s head. “I never forgot.” Harry rolled his eyes but let him continue his evil tirade. Maybe if he did he would feel inclined to share his inner turmoil. Draco grabbed a sushi roll from another of Blaise’s minions, possibly jinxing him in the process. “Can’t I have some?” Harry cooed. Draco growled and possessively ate his sushi roll. Harry snorted and got even closer, taking a chance. 

Draco shifted and Harry sighed. “Draco, I- “Draco ducked his head. “I should go and work on my project.” He disappeared into the crowd and Harry was alone. Harry blinked and turned around to see Blaise walking toward him menacingly. Harry groaned and prepared to face Blaise’s wrath. “Nice to see you scared Draco off yet again.” Blaise commented. Harry’s eyebrows stuck and he felt a migraine coming on. “I didn’t do anything, Blaise.” 

 

Blaise strolled around him, attracting the attention of multiple hopefuls in the crowd. Harry tried to regain the composure from being watched. “You know exactly what you did. How could you be so careless? Do you even know how the press works?” Blaise said incredulously. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he breathed in. “Of course, I do.” Blaise spoke in a hushed whisper. “Well, If I was you, I’d find out who took that picture, and quick.” 

 

~.~.~.~.

Draco huffed from his position on the rugby line. Not only did he have to face off against Wayne, who made to be quite a formidable player, but he had to do it with the sinking feeling that whatever he did would just make Harry mad at him in the long run. Wayne charged and Draco dove out of the way with the ball, trying to run with his feelings battling him. He wanted to cuss out whoever said that running clears the mind, his was still as turbulent as ever. 

Wayne grunted after him and Draco threw the ball in a parallel direction blindly, just to see it picked up by Harry. Draco sighed and wanted to curl up in a ball in die. His beautiful, small boyfriend was trying his all to get Draco to tell him what was wrong and he couldn’t, once again.

Because whatever he did everything would still be ruined. After the news got out, the death threats would roll in and so would his father, wanting to marry him off to some French girl and move out of the country. He’d probably be holed up in a summer beach house for the rest of his life. All the merrier that should be the last times he and Harry had together; but all he could think about is Harry’s reaction and his own internship. Now that he was in it he couldn’t back out. He didn’t want to.

Harry took the ball and ran into the end zone to the cheering of the defense. Draco was in a haze, he couldn’t think clearly anymore at all. Now that the cheering blare in his ears, all he could think of was the look in Wayne’s eye as Harry took it. He had a look of anger, but then reassurance; as if there was something he knew was going to happen. Draco slid down to the ground, feeling quite tired indeed.

“Merlin Draco, why didn’t you drink any water?” Harry asked concerned. Draco groaned and looked up to see Harry standing over him and blue sky. It took him a minute to figure out he had fainted and was laying down on a bench. 

“I’m… sorry.” Draco huffed as Harry put a cool towel on his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. What do you mean?” Harry asked hurriedly. He applied more pressure. “That… We’re doomed.” Draco said quietly. Harry saddened and grabbed a hold of Draco’s hand. “Why would you think that?” Harry asked. Draco tried to look around but his head hurt. He wondered if he had hit it. “When the next picture comes out… so will everyone else. And my father.” Draco pulled his head up long enough to look at their conjoined hands. Harry smiled sadly and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. “I promise you, no one will get between us, Draco.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hits rock bottom, Draco needs a lot of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! (LJ: Maiwiz) {September}

Chapter 4: Chronic Suffering

Harry banged his head on the wooden table that wouldn’t seem to give him a break. First chemistry equations to test on different Wizard poison, now they were working on Sociology on the average Wizard criminal. Harry wasn’t even sure he could explain his own actions, so he definitely couldn’t explain the reasonings of Voldemort and his troupe. Harry nevertheless scribbled unintelligibly onto his parchment and looked at Ron’s for good measure. 

“How did we even pass Hogwarts again?” Ron chuckled at Harry’s half attempts to get the work done. He was peering at Ron’s parchment unashamedly and resembled an owl who had been through a lot in the night. His hair was scruffier than usual, and he had ditched his fancy robes he had worn on the first week- curtesy of Draco of course- and was wearing his long-mismatched jacket with an old sweater instead. 

Harry shrugged. “Circumstantial.” Ron nodded solemnly and aimed his quill at Harry’s hand to start drawing. He debated on drawing something raunchy, but knew it would be all for naught as Harry was quick with the cleaning spells nowadays after being with the frat so much. In the end he decided to draw an ironic statement of “I like dark girls” He thought his fan girls would appreciate it. Harry, staring off into space as usual, didn’t even notice and packed up his bags when class was dismissed. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of how Draco would need help with his work, prompting a chance to talk to him. 

As he made his way around the corner, losing a distressed Ron who looked like his work was unappreciated, he came upon three things, a wandering Luna laughing with some man Harry had never seen before, a angsty Greg who was having a hushed conversation with Millicent, and Draco in the middle of it all wringing his hands nervously. Wondering what brung this about, he approached Draco first. 

“Luna came to school to help me with the internship, and brung this guy Rolf. Millie and Greg came to act as the grunt work, but so far, they’ve only been arguing. I can’t deal with this confrontation right now, Millie being on edge with me as she is- “Draco said before Harry could ask what the deal was. Harry shook his mass of hair and stepped closer. “Ok Draco, settle down. I can’t understand- “ 

Luna yelped and interrupted Harry’s train of thought. “I’ve got it!” Luna clapped her hands as if discovering something scientific. Rolf, looking a bit embarrassed at the display, blushed and nodded. Draco snapped to attention and summoned a clipboard. “What is it?” Draco hummed as if buzzing with anticipation. Draco looked fried, as if coffee was the only reason he was up and working. Luna wandered over to Draco, as if Draco wasn’t on the edge of collapsing if it wasn’t delivered in the next second. Luna then stood on her tippy toes to whisper to Draco, and Harry noticed a tenseness in Rolf, the poor guy. Luna pulled back and smiled that wise smile of hers before waving at Harry and heading back to Rolf as if this was a normal daily activity. 

Harry wondered if this was the end as Millicent and Greg had put their heads up and was watching Harry intently. Draco groaned and took hold of Harry’s hand and pulled him along as they all descended the corridor, and Harry thought he was much too tired for this. 

~.~.~.~.

Draco, feeling much sorry for himself, was trying intently to understand this potion project. Not only did it require physical work, which really wasn’t Draco’s strong suit, but it required the thinking process of someone like Luna. Draco huffed and turned around to see Harry sitting awkwardly with an equally awkward Rolf Scamander. Draco wondered where in Merlin the Scamander confidence had dropped off, as this one had none of it.

Harry grinned and gave a thumbs up, and Draco couldn’t help but get that damn fuzzy feeling in his chest. Draco quirked a finger at Rolf to hand over the serum that supposedly caused mythical beings to summon. Rolf scurried to him and happily put the little serum into his hands, which was purple and had a strange smell to it. Draco grinned. “I think this’ll work. At least in his eyes.” Draco waved his wand so the serum would go into the potion and sweep till it would mix. Millie, holding up one end, glared half-heartedly at Greg as he hoisted it up past her reaching point. 

Draco knew he would get an earful about it later, but focused now on the potion. It hummed in the pot and Harry hovered behind him, obviously intrigued and ready to help at any given point. “I’m sure it will! I got it from a reputable source. Luna and I are a fantastic team.” Draco nodded with a half-smile tacked in place at Rolf’s obvious flattery. Harry snorted and Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s pig-like noise. 

The potion shimmered and reached its condensation. Draco sighed with relief and collected it by levitation into a tube. “There, it’s done. Harry, be a babe and take it to our room for me? I have to finish up here.” Harry, scowling at being dismissed, left with the glass tube. Draco turned back to Luna and Rolf, who were staring into space as the other looked longingly at her. “I appreciate your help… after everything, you know.” Luna snapped to attention and smiled lovingly. “I do love to help. Millicent, Gregory’s just trying to help too.” Millie’s face went white and Greg started sweating. 

Draco held in a laugh successfully. Oh, was Luna the loony one indeed. Rolf looked confused, and Draco tried to rack his brain to see if Rolf went to Hogwarts or not. He couldn’t remember anyone past Slytherin’s and Harry’s little gang. His life did seem to revolve around him. “I’m-I’m” Greg started. Draco turned and saw that Greg’s face was indeed covering with sweat after being outed in front of a bunch of people. Greg did hate his love life being shown. “I’m sorry, Greg.” Millie said, looking down at the floor. She, also, hated being vulnerable. They both erupted into tears and Draco and Rolf edged out of the room while Luna gave them pecks of kisses. It seemed everyone had had an insufferable day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco contributes to a project. Harry tries not to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Be sure to read through LJ: Maiwiz! {Week later}

Chapter 5: I’m Not You and You Are Not Me

Draco smuggled a bag of corn crisps into his lecture, needing the suckers if he was going to stay alive during Finance. The class never seemed to end, it always seemed to require new material just to deal with Wizarding money. Stephen Cornfoot, a boy in his year next to him, was munching on the spicy version of the corn crisps and was making Draco infinitely grumpy. That’s when the professor cleared their throat and made Draco look up from the homework he was scribbling on from another class. “I want you all to work on a new project for this semester. Turn to the person next to you- “-Draco looked disdainfully at the nerdy Ravenclaw – “That is your partner. I expect all of you to work together to demonstrate how one might use cash flow to pay for their infrastructure. All instructions are in the folder provided.” Draco snatched the yellow folder that was summoned on top of their table before Cornfoot’s red hands could soil it.

“I don’t suppose you even know what an infrastructure means, being too focused on quidditch and all.” Stephen sneered, as if one could never participate in a sport without being labeled a jock. Draco’s frown deepened. He couldn’t recall if this boy had not made the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Probably, if the way his sour look at Draco’s defined arms were telling. “And I don’t suppose you got any birds 7th year, Cornfoot, but I don’t bring that up.” Stephen’s face heated and he slammed his notes down onto the table. “Let’s get started then.” 

Draco stood with a permanent-looking scowl on his face as Stephen measured an abandoned storefront as if he had all the time in the world on this blisteringly chilly day. Draco, of course, had come prepared with a silk jacket, but the fact that the chill still infiltrated his body made him even more impatient than usual. “Do hurry, will you?” Draco yelled against the frost. Draco wondered why in September it would penetrate with the cold, but Draco was always a cold one to begin with. “I’m doing the best I can, without your help I might add!” Stephen yelled back, stepping back and writing more measurements on his levitating clipboard. “I see, I see.” He muttered. Draco groaned at the Ravenclaw chatter, and resisted the urge to throw their folder at him in the wind. 

“By this logic, it should take at least 500 knuts to pay for this damage.” He hummed and Draco hurried to write this down on their scroll. The beating winds made him wonder how Harry was doing, having to ‘blend in’ with the rest of Wizard society for a day to learn how to go unnoticed in a crowd. The pitiful thing was probably having a stroke every time someone looked his way. Draco laughed. “You find property damage funny? We have to pay for this infrastructure, you know.” Stephen said snottily, and Draco was reminded of himself at 15. It made his acid reflex threaten to come back up. “I know what infrastructure means, you twat.”

Done with the measuring part of the migraine-inducing project, Draco sat in a 50’s Wizard’s American diner with Cornfoot, as he chugged a hotdog with one hand while doing their mathematically work with another. Draco, distinctly uncomfortable, was nursing a peach tea, wondering if the boy had even been taught table manners, or if that had not reached his pure-blood nature. “500… 1,000… plus 50 with tax…” Stephen said to himself. Draco watched as the poor storefront was made in the air while a list of the model was floating to the side, as the Ravenclaw inputted data into the spreadsheet. Draco then tuned out as he began reciting countless spells to find their eventual answer. That did not concern him. “Waiter?” He called, needing a refill on his surprisingly good peach tea. A stout man with brown greasy hair and several birthmarks came up, but Draco could recognize his bulbous green eyes anyway. “Harry?” He choked, a laugh coming up his throat. 

~.~.~.~.

1 hour earlier 

Harry paced from behind one of the hundreds of stores in Diagon Alley. He thought it might be a cauldron shop based off the awful stench, but he couldn’t be sure. Their assignment was to blend in with Wizard society, but so far, he had already lost his partner Ron in the crowds. Was that a good thing or bad thing? Harry put on yet another glamour, this one of a sourpuss old maid, and headed back into the shop. At first, he noticed that this was not a cauldron shop, and that the thing he smelled was far decayed but kept in a jar of organs. Scrunching his nose tight, he went deeper down into the store until he found the front, blissfully undisturbed by any other window shoppers. 

Harry looked down at his tracker, the robot that would tell his professor If anything untoward happened while he was on this ‘spy mission.’ For now, nothing bad had occurred, and Harry was feeling confident for now that he would remain in the shadows. Head hurting from hunger, he swept his old women legs down the street, hopefully in the path of something good to eat. He noticed several restaurants, an old one, by the looks of it, that served mostly pub beer, a traditional Wizard eatery that served meat skins that Harry had no desire to learn of, and a diner by the back that looked new. 

Comforted by the Muggle cuisine, he ducked into another alleyway and dumped his old glamour for favor of a much younger waiter who would convince the people in charge he was just doing his job. Hopefully, that would give him enough time to snatch some chips. Buying while on duty was not in his job description. Ducking into the building, he saw a wonder of neon lights and a retro boombox on one end, and realized this was American. He saw an old woman in charge of the register, and a gaggle of tourists by the bar. Slipping into the kitchen, he saw a couple of round-shaped cooks but it was otherwise empty. Snatching a sandwich off the conveyer, he tucks it into his mouth and let his mind dawdle.

Draco, he thought, was obviously undeterred about the little Smith thing. He was working as hard as ever on something that mattered to him, which showed in the way he worked. But he still had that wistful air about him which meant he was always thinking of what his father would think, which was not a good thing at all. It meant that he was sucking back into his old qualities, which Draco hated to see. He wished Lucius would just disappear and leave Draco to have his own life. A swing of the door meant another person had come in, and Harry ducked behind the door so they wouldn’t see a waiter snacking on fish sandwiches. 

That was when he looked back and saw him in the flesh. “Speaking of the devil.” He chuckled and watched him as he let his partner do all the work, something about Infrastructure, he remembered. The woman called back into the kitchen “A peach tea and a black coffee, please!” as if she gave no wit that the two people were in the battle. Maybe she was from America herself and didn’t care. Harry watched as the only other waiter went off with their drinks. Draco put his hand up almost 5 minutes later for another drink. “Waiter- “He called, and Harry quickly spelled another peach tea and took it over to him, grinning all the way. “Hello, peach tea for the- ““-Harry?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco deals with Muggles. Harry lets something slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 6: Into the Muggle World

Harry grinned with the tea still perched in his right hand. “Your tea, sir?” He asked innocently. Draco blinked and snatched it out of his hands as if Harry had personally offended him. Stephen looked up, was bored by this discovery, and looked back down at his work. “Harry.” Draco hissed. “What are you doing here! I thought you were supposed to be blending in.” Harry shrugged and looked back at the red and blue diner. “That’s what I’m doing.” He said, acting bored. Draco looked up at his outfit as if it appalled him. “Anyone with eyes would know that’s you.” He spat, but Harry knew his Polyjuice would fool anyone who wasn’t close to him. “Maybe you’re just that good.” Harry smirked, unaffected by Draco’s ugly look. 

“Your eyes are the same as always. Some Auror you are.” Draco commented, pointing his long finger at it. Harry blinked, noticing that he had indeed left his green eyes the way they were. He didn’t think it mattered. “You know, it does matter! No one else has those freakishly green eyes! It’s not even humane!” Draco yelled, making the tourists look over at him with mild dislike. “Good thing I’m a wizard then.” Harry chuckled at Draco’s eyebrow twitching. Harry hiked up his thumb in the direction of the door. “Want to get out of here, sir?” Draco swept his eyes back at Cornfoot who was still preoccupied. “Sure.” He left his change on the table.

“What were you two doing, anyway?” Harry asked, walking down the street on the old sidewalks which really deserved a good washing. “Jealous?” Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow. “We were doing a project.” Harry scoffed and got closer. “A project, huh?” He said coyly, and Draco went to lean his head on Harry’s still-masked body. “Yes, for finance. Boy is a bastard.” He muttered, and they made a turn down an empty alleyway. “Oh, so you got along nicely, then?” Draco hexed him in the arm as Harry laughed. “Such an abuser.” They had been distracted by their battle of wits to realize they had crossed into a Muggle territory, and their quest for an area where no one was around wasn’t being fulfilled. 

It seemed to be a Pre-college party, with 16 years and 17 years strolling around outside an old bar. Draco sniffed and was looking back at the disguised rock, ready to escape back into Diagon Alley, but Harry was not having it. “I’m sure my officer-professor will appreciate me broadening my horizons towards muggles.” Harry whistled, and grabbed onto Draco’s arm leading him into the crowd. It was a jolly good thing Harry had the wit to change out of his waiter outfit into a pullover, and Draco was wearing a sensible jacket instead of his normal long robes. The loiterers ignored them, probably taking them as college kids who had crashed the party or just more of the mass from the schools. Draco was whipping his head around so fast Harry was afraid It was going to get a crick. “I really, really don’t like this.” Draco spoke. “Oh, come on Draco, they’re not scary.” 

~.~.~.~.

Draco was close to screaming. He had never been near muggles as close as he had right now, and he had never liked muggles. They had an icky feeling of no magic, and once Father had told him of all the terrible things they had done, there was no problem despising them as lower-class beings. Now, though, he couldn’t hide behind his Father, and Harry was providing no escape route either. He would just have to keep his head held high and complain to Harry in private.

They entered the old bar which was blue on the outside and green and musty on the inside. Instead of the wooden furnishing Draco was expecting in a muggle bar, it was carpeted and had many throw pillows decking out the chairs. Harry sat them down on two at the front and ordered a butter-beer. Draco followed suit, though reluctantly. “Nice to see some new cute faces.” A muggle-girl winked, and it was hard for Draco to tell if she was 16 or 30. She was pretty and elegant; so, Draco sent Harry a warning glance just to make sure. 

“This caravan has seen much better days.” She says sharply, giving no room for a response; and popped out a jug of butter-beer from underneath the counter. “I’m sure. Your name?” Harry asked politely. She leaned back up and Draco saw that she was wearing a crop top with a stomach piercing. “Janice.” She responded, winking at him, making Draco scowl in return. A couple of loiterers Draco had seen outside wandered in, each wearing an identical band t-shirt that Draco had seen Harry wearing sometimes; just as the Janice had put their drinks down. 

“Oh my, is that Janice trying to get a snog again?” They snorted, and Draco noticed the look of animosity between the two girls. He guessed that even Wizard drama extended to the Muggle world. “Sorry for her bothering you. I’m Freya. This is Bernie.” Bernie nodded at both and sat down with Freya a couple of chairs down. Draco leaned over to Harry. “They seem friendly.” Draco said ironically. Harry smiled. “Don’t they? See, Muggles aren’t that bad, at least not in these parts anyway.” He said, apparently not catching the sarcasm Draco was putting across. Draco himself caught the ‘at least’ part and was compelled to ask more, but was interrupted by them speaking up again.

“No way, N-sync is so much better.” Freya yelled at Bernie, causing a couple snoozing on bean bags to wake up confusedly. Janice sprouted a look of distrust at them both, almost making him figure her for the wink she had given to Harry. But not quite. Draco guessed it was a band, as the two started shouting out the pros and cons of each singing tone. Harry chuckled and whispered again. “Sometimes I wonder how it would have been like going to a public school like them.” He said, but something in his voice seemed like it was forlorn, even angry. “That would be terrible. Do you know how the muggle system school is?” Harry grinned, as If Draco was telling a funny joke, and went to kiss Draco’s forehead as Janice went over to them to start to join in on the argument. “So, what do you think is better?” Harry asked, laughing. “This conversation isn’t over.” Draco grumbled, feigning defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a leg up in the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to the kickback of the story! I hope you all enjoy. {October}

Chapter 7: The WWW

Harry stirred once he heard a hoot somewhere out in the courtyard. He knew it had to be morning hours, they were only permitted to fly owls in the day. Scooting up, he remembered they had spent the night studying on a summoned couch. Smiling, he looked down at Draco, who was still curled up onto the beige stuffed couch. Draco was too preoccupied last night to be worrisome about the quality of said couch. Stretching on one end, Harry tried to reach his glasses without waking the beast.

Once Draco awoke, it would be all business. Draco had been submitted as an intern, and was now head-to-head with Zacharias to get the head spot. So far, he had been supplying his own innovations to the strange group of shops down Diagon Alley that sold the weird and disturbing, but not any enough to establish his own brand. Harry knew that Draco was having trouble selling his potions under his own name, but he had not dared to admit it to Harry yet. 

Draco, however, was not one to ever make things easy for Harry, and had already began to grumble once Harry had moved from his uncomfortable spot. Harry bent back down and aimed a kiss at Draco’s forehead, just to get a snuff full of Draco’s bangs as he awoke and shot his head up. “Draco!” Harry whined. Draco ignored him and began snatching his papers back into his binder. “We need to get to class soon.” Draco harped, not blinking as he levitated his bag to himself. Harry turned a bleary eye at the calendar hovering over at his desk and found it to be Thursday. Draco was going to Economics and he was going to Magical Security, which were two classes that were both useless to them, and Harry didn’t see the real need to hurry.

” The faster we get to class, the faster I can work on this Letter of Trade.” Draco said, waving a scroll at Harry. Harry, still not seeing the use, popped open a shaving vial and poured it onto his chin. It seeped through, leaving it silky, but not necessarily smooth. Harry grimaced at the mirror. When he looked back Draco was already smoothing out his cuffs, and sending dirty looks to Harry’s undesirable old tee and denim. Harry went to grab the nearest robe out of his drawers grumpily. 

“What’s the Letter of Trade for?” Harry asked, trying for conversation, even though he knew the broad answer. Draco looked up from pressing down the strap on his loafers. “It’s an additional registration for trade agreement. Basically, I’m asking if they want my products. You know what they’ll probably say, but it’s worth a try.” Draco said, groaning. Harry feigned a bright smile and blew Draco a kiss. “That they’ll love it and want to supply it immediately? Who are they?”

Draco looked down at the parchment and smiled tentatively. “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.”   
~.~.~.~.

Draco smiled, albeit a little annoyed, at yet another message delivered by Harry. 

Draco,  
You shouldn’t be so shy! George owled me a couple months back about how much he loved your samples. He said he’d wished he’d have gotten the chance to test it in his-what’s-it called again? Something with a T, probably causes Sinuses. Anyways, please please please don’t wait on mailing it! I know how you are!

-Harry

Draco rolled his eyes and stuffed the note into his pocket. Stupid Gryffindor, always assuming where he shouldn’t. He had been thinking about mailing it, he just wasn’t done with it yet. He chanced a look at the scroll woven tight in his bag. The professor was droning on about Economic equations in the workplace again, so Draco doubted he needed to hear this. He grabbed with one hand the scroll, lifting it up to the high table. Draco shifted his eyes to the girl next to him, Lisa Turpin, half asleep and tapping on her desk. 

Draco whipped It out fully onto the table, and charmed it with Disillusionment. This will hold for now, Draco thought. Draco penned a neat response back to Harry with a quill in his left while reading over the unfinished parchment to his right. He wrote his name on all required spaces, quivering only slightly on the Malfoy. He printed the Weasley’s name on it too. He hoped George’s tastes wouldn’t change in so many months, as this might be the difference between first and second place.

WWW was now a barely open shop, with new paint still drying on the walls. It was at the center, having caved over another unsuspecting shop that had declined after the war, and many were talking about how long it would take to hit the market with its products. George, or Weasel #2, had been known to sell mostly off by Owl, but some had seen the inside, including Draco when it was first in construction.

The walls inside were an illusion, there were twists and turns at every angle. Even the shop itself was a trick, designed to fool the customers into bad deals. The asymmetric upholstery had appalled Draco, but Harry assured him it would be appetizing to the youth. It reminded Draco of a funhouse, with toys hanging by constant levitation and boxes laying half open on walls. Now, it probably had countless other ornaments hanging and products in the glass holders, but it was the picture of the start that really moved Draco to try and fund his products there. It would sell more than just products, the idea of moving past ideologies would appeal to the Wizard community. His father, he thought, would disagree immensely until he saw the aftereffect.   
Draco rolled it up again, intending on sending it first thing out of class. He wondered if Harry had read the note yet. Probably so, he always found time to write while tutoring the other Auror wannabes. He wondered how the Weasel was faring, he hadn’t seen him often after Harry and him had stopped visiting formally. He even wondered how Smith was doing, and how far along he was in finding his own shop to infest. He hoped it was the Hog’s Head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a hard investing problem, while Harry finds a new opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {2 weeks later}

Chapter 8: A Tricky Investment

Draco folded his investing homework into little pieces, hoping it would make more sense that way. When no dice, he sighed loudly and unfolded it. It seemed with all his focus on the finals and business deals, he had lost sight of his classwork. The long lines of equations befuddled him, and he wondered if It might be plausible to pay a past Ravenclaw for help. He then remembered the error of his ways as he only had a couple of pounds left for interest. 

He stuffed the parchment into his leather bag as the formidable bell rang, and checked for any lost knuts on his way to meet Harry. Harry, not noticing Draco’s wary looks at the floor, had smiled at him from his position by the canvas board. He held out a scroll of writing on his arm. “What is it?” Draco pointed, a bit childishly excited at the prospect of a gift. Harry grinned slightly and pulled it to full length, and Draco watched as the contents spilled to the floor. “Congratulations. It came into the mail today.” Draco’s mind clicked to his investment opportunity with Weasley and quickly scanned the paper for any indication of a signature. 

He sighed in relief as the 4th Weasley’s signature came into view. It was scratchy, sure, but it would get Draco what he needed to pass that migraine-inducing. He couldn’t help but beam down at the fuzzy Gryffindor. “…Thank you.” He spoke softly, not sure if others could hear. Harry nodded and spelled the scroll back up to its original length. “Ready to get to Iota Mu Xi?” Draco had almost forgot. It was recruitment day. Huffing up confidence to get through with it, Draco stored the scroll inside his bag and smirked at Harry. “Ready to kick those Hufflepuffs to the curb.” 

Harry, remembering a topic he was supposed to be discussing half way to the rose-colored summoned building, turned halfway to Draco. “You know not everyone in there is going to be from Hogwarts, right? There are a lot of transfers, I heard Ernie and Justin say. And even some home-school stragglers.” Draco groaned and dug his fists deeper into his lilac robe. “Don’t remind me. Carbs-obsessed Westerns, plus the boneheaded Scandinavians.” Harry groaned at the name-calling and shifted his eyes to glance at the arriving male students under the lavender awning. “A good group, you think?” 

Draco took his own calculating look and scoffed. “They’ll take some learning, that’s what I’ll say.” Harry shot him a confused look, but all Draco did was smile knowingly. Justin stood at the front, soaking up attention as he explained to the wave of awe what the rugby ball was for. Draco sent a death glare at the conniving thief. Harry laughed at the display and didn’t stop until he rose his hand to knock thrice on the secret door, as the other was already taken. They slipped through quietly and made their way down the corridor until they found a distressed Anthony talking into a flip phone. “What’s the problem, Goldstein?” Draco asked, not really caring in the least. 

“Oh, it’s terrible! Truly terrible!” He shook out, putting the flip phone under his ear. “The preparations, they haven’t been sent yet!” Draco didn’t know what this meant, but apparently Harry did, as he groaned and stepped closer. “Why wouldn’t George send them?” Anthony seemed to calm a bit at this sense of rationality and shook his head. “I think he said something about a Championship.” 

~.~.~.~.

Harry apparated with a disgruntled Draco to George’s now almost completed shop. On the outside was a scroll of a list that had all buyer’s names on it, and Iota Mu Xi was one of them. Harry noticed a big red X over them and a couple other buyers at the end of the list. “What in Merlin is going through that man’s head?” Draco exclaimed. Harry shot Draco a look and went to knock on the glass doors that were covered with green paint. A shadow of a figure behind the window came up from the back and opened the door. Harry was shocked to see George in a fit of actual decidedness, at least since the war. He was wearing a crisp yellow graphic tee with several Muggle sports equipment and a circle lettering of multiple organizations. 

Harry, mouth gaping, was left with a sound “What happened to our jokes?” Draco, quite done with being left clueless, asked accusingly, “Does anyone mind telling me what’s going on here?” George grinned solemnly, and a dimple appeared through his shave. “Sorry Harry, but now that Draco’s investing, I’ve got room to invest in a bit of my own.” Draco, shocked beyond comprehension, still found room to talk. “Invest? What are you bloody well talking about?” Harry let out a squeak as George whipped his hand back and pulled out a large cone. “This is a spirit stick.” Draco blinked dumbly, and Harry wondered if he was seriously regretting choosing Harry’s surrogate family as an investment. 

“What does that have to do with anything, pray tell?” Draco almost shouted, his cheeks red from the cold. George was unfazed and continued his speech. “Imagine. A Universal championship, built on Muggle ideas and non-prejudiced Wizards. Plus, the Grand prize.” Draco stole a look at Harry and he shrugged. “A prize that would keep the Weasley family from ever being poor again! And with all the galleons, we’d have loads of incentive to start our-my shop.” George said, choking. “But that still doesn’t explain how you found about it.” Harry said. “And why you refused Iota Mu Xi’s money.” Draco added on. 

George laughed and threw the spirit stick in the air, and it sailed back down to him. “Don’t you see? Iota Mu Xi is going to enter in it! And, I made it, of course!” Harry felt his pride soar, despite the circumstances, and went in for a hug. “Congratulations, George, of course we’ll sign on.” Harry assured him, and Draco choked. “What? Is all your family nutters? Harry- “Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco’s arm to pull him into the group hug. “This is not the end of the story.” Draco whispered. Harry smiled. “Just go with it.” He answered, not caring half a wit if all of Britain saw them hugging together. He was happy that George was doing something out of his shell. He was happy Draco was there along with it. And he would be prepared to face the consequences, including Blaise’s reaction when he found out they were doing business without his prior knowledge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco find a commitment growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {November}

Chapter 9: Work to be Done

Harry cricked his forehead, wondering when it would be time for lunch. He looked on his arm for his trusty watch, but then remembered he had left it behind at the dorms. He groaned and spun around in his navy desk chair. Draco was spelling pins onto the enchanted map, so that when it was done they could begin their model of the Universal Championships. They still hadn’t come up with an official name, or at least Harry hadn’t. He thought Draco was still grumpy about being out of the loop in this situation. George was out, selling more products to pick up more money for their planning. Harry wanted a simple fairground for the event, he thought it would fit nicely. Draco, however, wanted it to be much grander; he figured that everything Draco did had to top someone else’s. 

Draco’s nose wrinkled in thought, and Harry was amused at the way everything was portrayed on his face. There was a time when he was labeled as the Ice Prince back at school, one had to guess what he was feeling behind that cold smirk. Harry, however, could see right through it as if it was a glass wall. “For Merlin’s sake, Harry, why is George so serious about this?” Draco had long since given up the notion they’d back out of helping him, so he atoned to other complaints instead. “Because he’s grieving, Draco. He wants this as a dream for Fred.” Harry carefully skived by any possible mention of Draco’s grieving strategies in the past. 

“He’s a lucky man that you want to help him with this ridiculous notion. When did that weasel even get an interest in muggle sports?” Draco asked in disbelief. Harry joined him by the map and watched as little people walked in and out of a castle imitation of Draco’s. “You want a castle? You know George can’t afford that.” Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry’s dodge and opened his mouth to ask again. “And he’s heard me talk about it. I’ve shown him a thing or two at Molly’s dinners. He’s really intrigued, to say the least.” Draco hummed and added banners to the little castle. “You know we can afford it. And purebloods will look over the muggle part if we make it fancy.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and felt his stomach groan in protest of hunger. “That’s all very interesting, but I’m starved, Draco.” Draco scoffed and let the rest of the pins fall onto the table, and his wand returned to his robe. “Of course, you are. Fancy a trip to some muggle bar?” Harry was about to agree when a thought occurred to him. “Hey! Ron’s a way bigger eater than me, you know.” Draco made a puking noise as Harry went to fetch his coat. “Anyone with eyewitness to him while in the Great Hall would know that.” Harry went to grab him by the collar and grinned wickedly. “I’ll tell him you said that.” Draco rose up to be taller than Harry. “Do it. What’s he going to do, cry to mommy?” Draco chuckled, looking Harry straight in the eye. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that? Ron’s in Auror training with me, you know.” Draco smirked, and Harry scowled back at him. “If you say what I think you’re going to say- ““-That Ron is forever living in your shadow? No, of course not. I was simply going to say Ronald fights like a muggle.” Harry stood on tippy toes to breathe into his face. “Not true.” Draco rose an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Prove it.” Harry cupped Draco’s long face and kissed the smirk right off him, exasperated and over-stimulated once again. Draco kissed back, and he had the distinct look of someone who knew he had won. Harry inwardly groaned. Draco pulled back and licked his lips. “Very interesting debate, but I don’t see how that helps Ronald’s case.”

~.~.~.~.

George had come back ten minutes after their return from a muggle pub down Worcestershire. Draco enjoyed exploring with Harry into muggle land much more than he would admit. It now seemed like a trip into undiscovered adventures, not a trip into savagery or second to none humans, according to his father. He came bearing fruitfulness, enough cash to at least buy the foundation of their work. “Nice going, George!” Draco heard Harry praise, and watched as George played a card trick with their money. “Careful there.” He advised. “Oh, come on Malfoy, don’t be a Debbie downer on us!” George shouted, and sent his money flying into the register he used at the back of the shop. 

Draco huffed at Harry’s cheer and began to pack up his map supplies. They were far due to return to Winsdale, and Draco needed to catch up on his studying, and force Harry to do some too. Harry was watching George’s enchanted muggle sports balls, the newest addition to his catalog, that would explode if one bet on the wrong team during the match. Of course, he wasn’t sure yet what to make them explode with. Harry had not even noticed Draco packing up. 

“Harry! Let’s go, studying is awaiting.” Harry sadly turned his eyes away from the exploding balls and joined him at the door. “We’ll see you, George!” He waved, and Draco reluctantly waved as well. George, for his part, was intently focused on his work, scribbling out parts and working in new ones. Draco apparated them back to the entrance of the dorms. “He sure is working hard at this.” Draco commented innocently. “I would suppose, considering George gives up at nothing.” Harry responded just as innocently. Harry ruffled through his bag, thankfully finding their keys at the bottom. “I just hope our schedules don’t get in the way.” Draco wondered aloud as Harry held their keys up to each lock they came across. “I’m sure rugby will not conflict with it.” Harry laughed. “I wasn’t talking about rugby, you wanker.” Draco scowled. 

“You mean schooling?” Harry bat his eyelashes. “That and… my internship.” Draco dug in. It was true it wasn’t his yet, but the way things were going, he had a fair chance. And he had almost forgotten about the picture ordeal. “Hah! You’ll own that thing if it’s the last thing you do.” Draco was a little bit concerned that Harry looked very truthful about this statement. “Even so, I need to study. And you do too.” He admonished. Harry poked him in the ribs. “Oh, come on, I thought you were supposed to be the fun Hermione Granger?” Draco gagged. “What have I told you about comparing me to her?” He yelped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome… to the dreaded day itself… (LJ: Maiwiz) {November 28th}

Chapter 10: Leaked

It was another normal day for Draco… or so he thought. He awoke earlier than Harry was always, straightened his hair with a straightening charm as always, and snuck out to get his early cuppa before showering as always. But that’s when he heard the unquestionable flurry of gossiping from up the hall, right by the elevator and the owl post. He gulped, not used to this, not used to this at all- He watched as a figure ran back from it, and saw it to be Pansy, with only some relief. She would only wake up so early in the morning if it was something serious. 

“In. Now.” She growled, her bangs covering her expression as she tilted her head down and forced him back into their room. “What is it?” Draco asked anxiously, chancing a look back at Harry, snuggled up in his bed, thankfully still asleep for the time being. Pansy hissed and showed the paper she had hidden behind her back. “Those no-good, ugly, girlfriend-ridden bastards! Why if I don’t- “Draco shushed her and jerked a hand back at Harry, who had groaned and shifted. Pansy looked grouchy at being shushed, but Draco ignored her and looked at the newspaper. 

Boy Who Lived Twice… with a former Death Eater!

Draco had expected this. He had expected the crushing pain in his gut and the bad memories he had tried to put away forever in a short amount of time rushing out again. But it still hurt him in a way he had never experienced before: it hurt his heart. And maybe that was the least Slytherin thing to say in the moment, but that was it. “Oh Draco…” Pansy said softly, seeing something in Draco’s expression he didn’t. He wrapped his arms around the girl that meant so much, but who he could never love. Not like…

“Parkinson, why are you groping my man?” Harry asked to be funny, but had a sleepy yawn in the middle of it. He scratched his head and turned to try and see Draco, and Draco turned around to see him. “Draco, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, squinting without his glasses, padding for it on the nightstand. Draco came over, in a frozen daze, helped him find his glasses that had dropped onto the floor in the night, and showed him the paper when he had slid them on. “Shite. Why do they always do this? Can’t they care about the people who died instead of my love life?” He cried out desperately. 

We’ve got an edited version of our previously submitted photo, and it’s not pretty! Shown here is none other than our Golden Boy locked in an amorous embrace with son of convicted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy and his Black’s wife. Draco Malfoy was the rival of our darling army leader back in high school, but with nefarious plans and having a new burn mark on his arm, he had no time for that anymore. But there are questions to be answered… What did Malfoy do to Harry Potter that caused him to be with him? Theories and more on 6.

“I’m sorry, Harry. So, so, sorry…” Draco cried, beginning to break down from the stress. Once the internship company saw this bad publicity, his chance at anything other than managing his Father’s name was gone. And with it, the small respect he had gained back from Britain, as he had now ‘enchanted’ the Chosen one. Harry got up urgently and smooshed him with a mind-numbing snog. “Please don’t cry, Draco, you mess up your hair when you do.” Draco gasped from laughter and indignation as Harry wound his fingers through Draco’s fine-done hair, and Harry pulled back in. Draco heard the door close but didn’t acknowledge it.

~.~.~.~.

A brief time later, as Harry had resisted the urge to tear Draco’s sodden pajamas off as there was a knock on the door. Draco tensed, and Harry ran a finger over his worry line. “Don’t worry, only friends know where I reside.” Draco relaxed slightly and allowed him to untangle himself from their position on Harry’s bed and went to the door. Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Parkinson was stationed there, and each seemed keen to be the first person inside the door. After being pushed several times to the hollers of all them, Harry had managed to make them quiet at the sound of the door slamming. Draco shook quietly. “Enough. What is it?”

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HARRY?” Hermione yelled, and sparks flew out of her wand. “The idiocy… I can’t believe you two… wandering around indecent in public like that…” She ranted. What in Merlin’s name is she on about? Harry began to shake in anger. “Okay, Hermione, they weren’t actually in public. They were in the woods, for Godric’s sake.” Harry’s shoulders untensed as Ron came to defend him. “Thanks, Ron.” Pansy spoke up. “Did you not hear any cameras?” She asked, more at ease then Harry thought she should be. “Yes, but I thought It was just twigs snapping from other couples.” Harry said woefully. 

“Obviously not.” Hermione shook her head at the newspaper crumbled in her hand. Harry knew she had his best interests in mind, but she was always taking things way out of proportion while Draco was still around. “Why don’t we all settle down?” Ron asked in a peace-making voice, eager to make his girlfriend not angry enough to boil a hard-boiled egg on her head. Hermione, mentally exhausted, spent herself on the couch while Pansy lingered by Draco’s desk. Ron, however, stood in solidarity by Harry. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, it’s just that you haven’t had media attention on you for so long. We though the last one was just a fluke. What are we to do? This isn’t Skeeter.” Hermione commented to no one. “We should start with an interview, I reckon.” Ron thought to himself. All heads turned to him, even Draco’s. “Are you off your rocker, Weasley?” Draco spoke for the first time. “Don’t look at me like that! Since it’s obviously real, and we have no other leverage, the best thing to do Is to change the bad publicity into good publicity.” Hermione stared at him in shock. Pansy looked at him incredulously. “What? I do learn a thing or two at Auror training, you know.” He said, offended. “It’s not that… just, how will we convince the most prejudiced pureblooded people that I’m in the right for dating Draco? They’ll skin him alive.” 

Ron hummed and rubbed his shave with this thumb. “Well, for one, you might want to consult with Hermione about setting off a bunch of protests. Might make them buttered up and willing to see another side of it after they see all the wounded elves because of the war.” Hermione began to scribble furiously on a parchment of paper she summoned. “Next, Draco, bring that internship to light. Show them what you can do. You should probably bring up the fact that George is in it too.” Draco nodded, still frozen. “Parkinson, if you could get some blackmail about whoever sent in those pictures, that’d be damn helpful.” Ron turned back to Harry as Pansy nodded affirmatively and began to call for an owl. “And lastly… Harry, just be yourself. Make them bend at your will, buddy.” 

Harry, for once, couldn’t find anything to say. He went back to his bed and sat down next to Draco, holding hands tightly. He felt their world had changed drastically again, and there was no going back from it. He only hoped Draco could get through it. And I, too, he thought, looking at Draco’s worried face as the hustle and bustle continued and the whispering increased throughout the building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds himself on a good day. Harry begins to pick up on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome! (LJ: Maiwiz) {December}

Chapter 11: Bits and Pieces

Harry, as usual, had gone on his path back to the dorm after Criminal Justice. He usually, on this path, would walk straight through on the sidewalk until he reached the grassy fields of the courtyard where Draco and himself had played quidditch together, but today, halfway through, he realized that wouldn’t be possible after all. Reporters were prowling around it like birds after a rain in the grass, and Smith and his current foreign posse was chatting amicably by the curve of the freshly re-painted sidewalk. Hermione and her team had worked hard to keep this university alive and running, and it disgusted Harry that he was treading his ruddy feet on it and ruining everything.

He didn’t know that much about Zach, having only witnessed his prat-ness back in the DA and then when he pushed first-years out of the way to get out of the battle, but he didn’t trust him anyway. There was something that smelled bad about it him, namely that he was in the same spot as Draco was for that internship. What interest did he have in that anyway? It wasn’t like he honored potions or anything. 

Wayne was among them. He remembered him from frequent rugby matches and from Hogwarts irregularly. He stood out, much for his size and that he was the only one from Hogwarts among them. He also never knew Wayne to be a friend of Zacharias. It didn’t sit well with him, and he cut a path through a small wooded area instead, trying to run away from the nosy reporters desperate for an exclusive with the ‘newly out’ Potter. 

Finally, he got to his room, Draco already inside and nervously tapping his hands against an important letter from his internship company. “What’s the news?” He asked, barely holding in excitement, and all suspicious thoughts faded away instantly. “I haven’t opened it yet.” Draco answered, crossing his legs on his old wooden desk chair to look cool and unfazed, but Harry knew better. He went and crouched by him. “Let’s see it then.” He prodded. 

Draco sighed at his insistence and whispered the chant for the slicing charm. It ripped open neatly, and he pulled out the neat scroll pressed flat, immediately rolling back into its tube formation. Harry snatched it before Draco could hog it for himself, and began to read its contents.

Thank you for participating in our Internship!  
We acknowledge that many have tried and failed to be a potion inventor (or potioneer, some refer to It as) and we appreciate your challenging work in getting this far.  
Naturally, there is only one chosen to get the role.  
We are pleased to announce that you fit that role, Draco L. Malfoy.  
Thank you for signing up! We’ll send you more information on December 8th as to your job opportunities.   
From, Tiberius Ogden, former member of the Wizengamont

Harry had a wide grin on his face, he knew. Draco looked at him as if he had gone batty and took his paper back and read it for himself. Harry watched, fascinated, as his skepticism turned to glee. “I told you you’d get in.” Harry told him confidently. “I… I hadn’t believed…” Harry lifted him out of the chair and into his arms once he managed to get out of the uncomfortable crouch position. “Don’t worry about that. We’re in this together, against the world, remember? Bits and pieces.” Draco nodded. “Bits and pieces to get through it.” He breathed against Harry’s coat.

~.~.~.~.

Draco huddled by Harry in a grassy field that thankfully, unlike the courtyard, had managed to be roped off from reporters. Their coach was firing out commands at them, and he and Harry hastened to follow. Draco watched as Harry gave Smith and Hopkins the 3rd odd look of the game. It was like if he knew their game. Ironically, because they were losing. 

Harry was in his game face, training himself to use his legs as fast as he would normally use his upper body strength. Draco knew it must be tough for him, running was a pain for Harry and he never favorited it in his Recruitment classes. Draco, however, glided across the grass with a repressed happiness. He had gotten into the internship, and Smith’s foul look only made him feel better. He also had spent most of his childhood outside of the manor, not in it, as father was never much inclined to gift him actual toys. He learned a variant of muggle games with Greg and Vince. 

The memory of Vince made his heart lurch, but he continued and focused only on the peculiar-shaped ball that was all the rage in the Americas. His father had often talked bad about the Americas, the United States as a main, but Draco had always wondered what the land of freedom must be like, how un-stuffy it must be to have so much land and not so much wizards. 

Draco hummed as he crossed the ball from Hopkins, who was distracted by something in Draco’s eyes, as he let go at the last second of his leg and he crashed into the dirt. Draco intercepted and kicked it to Harry, who managed to get a few points by kicking it into the end zone for them. 

He wondered what had riled him up so much, that Hopkin’s boy. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. He didn’t know why, but this unsettled him and stayed with him until the game ended. He retreated until he found himself with common ground with Harry again. “What’s up with that Wayne guy? Why do you keep staring at him?” He asked, concerned, trotting up to Harry as he stared into the distance at the setting sun. “Nothing you have to concern yourself with. Want a croissant? There’s a tea shop over here somewhere.” Harry said, changing the subject easily. 

Draco, hurt at being left out, shook his head and Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “All right. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. I think they’re up to something. Or they were up to something. Involving you.” Draco, years ago, might’ve gasped, pressed him for more, or start planning his revenge on the spot. Now though, he only sighed. “Why would he do that? Because of the internship?” 

Harry shook his head. “I can’t explain it. But Smith has this look on his face whenever he knows something others don’t. I know because he used to be in the DA- Dumbledore’s Army, with me.” He arched an eyebrow at Draco. “And Wayne, the poor guy, seems to be the lackey. White as a ghost whenever he sees us together.” Draco nodded, seeming to process and put this away for later. “I guess we should get to George now.” He said, treading his fingers over his soft jersey. Harry smiled for once, and nodded back. “Yeah. Bet he’s peppy that Iota Mu Xi has agreed to sign on with him.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Merry Christmas with Harry and Draco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {Christmas}

Chapter 12: Happy Present's Day

Today has ought to be the most eventful Christmas he’s ever had, Harry thought to himself. They had a big Christmas show to orchestrate at Iota Mu Xi, along with George giving out all the pamphlets for the UWSC, United Weasley’s Sport’s Corp, the newly named organization behind the Universal Championships. It was going to be the Wizard’s version of the Olympic games, but with both kinds of games, and kiddies instead of ‘boring old adults’ as George called it. 

Draco walked ahead of him, holding out a long scroll of demands from Ernie that he checked off with every breath. “Invitations. Check. Food ordering. Check. Food delivery…” Draco looked back at Harry in confirmation. Harry nodded. “Check. Balloons. Check.” Draco chuckled, and Harry watched as an icy breath came out and disappeared into the cold rays of the chilly morning. 

They came to the frat building and Harry pretended to not be staring as he straightened out his long blue-striped scarf. By the way Draco grinned at him and Harry knew he wasn’t successful. Draco pushed on the secret door and they walked into the hallway carefully, trying not to stray less there by any leftover work by George. Checking it was safe, Harry did a flick with his wand and was pleased with the results. “All clear.” He said mock-seriously. 

Draco bit his lip but didn’t have a comment to share back. Harry rolled his eyes and called out ceremonially to Blaise, who he knew was on food committee. He found him in the kitchen, which was deserted except for him and Justin. Blaise was handing Justin a tray of Yorkshire Pudding. “How is everything?” Harry asked, needing a prep if anything was already amiss. Draco waved at Justin and as he is teetering, waved back as he took the tray towards the party. 

Harry stepped in as Blaise whipped his head towards them and popped a truffle into his mouth from the big display of food yet to be delivered out in the main hall. Both Draco and Blaise gave him a look and he shrugged innocently. “Wah?” He spoke, while eating. Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise began. “Everything is going as planned for the time being. Justin and Anthony are looking a bit shaky on the waiter positions, so keep an eye on them. Roger Malone oversees taking the boxes up to the stage one by one, so Draco, please lend him a hand.” Draco groaned, tucked his wand into his ear, and headed for the stage. 

Harry looked around the kitchen. Pots and pans were in disarray, and there was a mess on the floor by the sink. Harry took out a mop and began to clean it up with his wand, ignoring the way Blaise was looking at him as if he wanted to have a word. George, coming in to save the day, whipped open the door as he finished sending the mess into oblivion.  
“Harry! We’ve got a situation. Can you carry this box of fireworks for me?” Harry, confused but nevertheless intrigued, grabbed onto the enchanted firework box that had some old, some new inventions in them. “What do you need them for?” He asked. George smirked wickedly. “You’ll see.” 

~.~.~.~.

Draco straightened up the box that was crooked on the stage and smiled at his progress. Roger was laying out several fireworks, most of which Draco recognized from George and Fred’s stint back at Hogwarts. There were some new ones, gold striped in color, with a silver band that begged to be lit. A mischievous smirk fought to be on Draco’s face. “Easy there!” Roger shouted, and Draco noticed that he still had his hand on the wand and the box had almost fell off the stage. 

He righted it and it flopped back harmlessly onto the wooden floor at the top. He groaned that his childish thoughts still had a hold on him. He abandoned his project and looked out to the party currently going on, almost parallel to the work he was currently doing on stage. Many ignored the two, and were lavishing on the tables as Anthony and Justin handed out refills. Some, such as the frat members, were doing their many important duties, such as showing non-members how to hit a baseball and narrowly missing the light.

Harry came in with George and attracted immediate attention just by his presence. Draco could see why, his arms were full of a box with even more new fireworks in it, and his eyes were sparkling in a curious way. George interrupted his watching. “Welcome everyone to the first meeting of United Weasley’s Sport’s Corp!

Harry waved awkwardly. George continued after the clapping and cheering stopped. “We, Iota Mu Xi, and WWW, have proudly announced that we are partnering up to create the Universal Championships!” Cheering started again. Draco groaned as he put together what George was planning on doing. 

“Let me show you what we plan on doing.” He announced, and muttered an incantation into his robe. Sparks appeared, and Draco realized they were from the fireworks. He cursed and pulled Roger and himself out of the way as golden sparks zig-zagged into position. Draco watched from under as they turned into snitches, footballs, and even the occasional bludger that whizzed across the room. Harry, he noticed, had inched his box towards George. George grinned and unsheathed the wand again on the box. Everyone watched in bemusement as the box floated down as the fireworks whizzed up, around, and to the side as it spelled out the Universal Championships: Happy Christmas!. 

“Wow.” Draco exclaimed. Harry grinned at him over the crowd, and Draco joined him after the fun was over. “Hi.” Draco said. “Hi.” Harry said back. “This is amazing. All George?” Harry nodded. Draco whistled. Harry rubbed his scalp and had a hand behind his back. “What is it?” Draco asked curiously. “Well… it is present’s day and all, so…” Harry took out a red present with a gold bow. “Wow. You really shouldn’t have.” Draco joked and dug into the Gryffindor-style present. Inside was a jersey jacket, with Draco’s name printed on it with gold ink. “I love it.” It had UWSC on the back in gold as well.

“It’s a good thing I brought you something as well.” Draco exclaimed, hurriedly summoning a box he had left in the dorm room. “Oooo, what is it?” Harry asked like a child. It was green, with a silver bow. Harry didn’t notice and ripped it open. “Yes!” He yelped as he pulled out an Unlimited Honeydukes Candy certificate out of the box. “How did you even get this?” He laughed. “Well, I had to one-up Weasley somehow.” Harry laughed and pulled him into a hug. They didn’t even notice as someone in the crowd snapped a picture.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry receive a threatening message on New Years Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views! (LJ: Maiwiz) {January, New Years Day}

Chapter 13: Hate-Mail and New-Mail

Draco smiled shyly as he woke up on this New Years Day. He knew Harry was already at Iota Mu Xi, having woken up early for once, so he had the dorm to himself. With pride, he started on his spells for his hair, winding through the stubborn curls and then donning his Wizardly hair spray to keep It stuck to his head. He looked in the mirror stuck to the wall in the bath, his hair was combed to the side with some edge, different from his uncaring front swoop from last year. Hopefully this year would be that. Difference. Change. 

The door to the bath opened, and he startled, but kept his expression neutral. Sure, it wasn’t that early, being 8 in the A.M, but it was still strange to see British boys up this early other than Harry and himself. He kept his eyes from looking by trailing his fingers over his coat, the sigma signature making his hand look even paler in the fluorescent light. The person who came in walked closer, Draco gathered by the soft steps headed in his direction and not to the stalls. His breath stalled, and his heart beat quickened despite his effort not to. 

“Draco Malfoy.” He turned around and saw someone who he didn’t recognize, but had the badge of someone who worked with the Daily Prophet, and that there chilled him. Why was he in the dorm? Draco never bothered to learn the names of the rats who dealt with Wizard gossip, just sold it to them for his own prestige. And now, one of them was standing in front of him, probably hoping to get an exclusive from him. How lovely. “Eduardus Lima at your service.” The man with a charming smile and crew-cut beard probably attracted a lot of eager Witches to spill all the interesting tabloids to him first, Draco thought with sourness. 

Lima held out a wrinkly hand to him and Draco fought for his face not to crinkle with disgust and foreboding. If it didn’t work, he didn’t comment on it. Draco stretched a hand out as well and shook it. “If you remember, I put out the first paper on Sirius Black’s escape. I’ve also done a lot of work on many aliases. I’m sure your father told you all about my success.” He said with ease. Yes, he’s told me a lot about the prophet indeed, Draco thought with a groan. His dalliances with the Prophet when he was a child was always looked down upon. “Press would always need to be good press”. Lucius would always say with a sneer, although he always loved to see an enemy on the front page, exposed, scandalized, probably on his own behalf.

Draco didn’t say anything to this. He just nodded his head stupidly. Lima continued like he didn’t know his audience hated him like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe. “And I understand you’re currently in a relationship with Harry Potter.” Draco pulled his hand back like it burned him. The smile no longer looked charming. The sink kept pouring like background noise. “So touchy. I have proof you know. And I want a story. Stuff like this- with people like you- don’t just happen every day.” Draco gulped and shook his head. “No? The Malfoy heir doesn’t want a story about him?” Draco had to think fast. Hermione had already set off a bunch of protests to distract a willing crowd, but Pansy still hadn’t found out who had sent in the pictures. And now there was a new one? 

And Ronald had said to be in an interview. But he hadn’t said to be in an interview with the Prophet, and certainly not without Harry by his side. And the fact that it was this man-whoever he was, was asking it, made him feel queasy. “I don’t think I should.” Draco said with finality. “You don’t think? This is not a matter of thinking my boy, but a matter of you shacking up with the Boy who Lived Twice!” His voice was higher by the second. Draco felt him closing in. The door swung open and Zacharius was there with a devious smile. “Now, now, there is no reason to shout.” 

~.~.~.~.

Harry stepped back from the map of London with his hands held high. A whooping from the small crowd erupted and he grinned as they all swarmed around him. This was attention he didn’t mind. “Nice sharp shooting, Harry!” Dean called out with a fist pump. “You knew all of those crime locations?” Neville asked incredulously. Harry shrugged with a smile. They had been working for the past hour, but they had become distracted with a new game of throw-the-pin-on-the-crime spot. Ron had invented it on the spot, when he saw that Harry still carried the automated map from 1st years Crime Mapping. 

“Alright, Alright, Alright!” Harry laughed, waving his hands to pause the laughter and whooping. “I should head back now.” The whooping changed to booing and Harry felt his cheeks heat. This felt like winning a Quidditch match, and Harry missed the times when he could forget who he was. “See you, Harry.” Ron called out as Harry grabbed his satchel and departed into the snow-ridden road. He had shared a fair number of waves and had contributed to various degrees of construction over the past hour, and now he was just tired and wanted a nap. 

As he came towards his room from the far side, he noticed a man’s shout. Why, that can’t be right, Harry thought to himself as he stopped in the middle of the corridor. It came from the bath. He strode back and opened the door abruptly to find Draco, Zacharius, and a man he recognized as a frequent front-pager on the Daily Prophet. “What are you two doing to him? He asked accusingly. Draco hung by a sink that was still running, and his hands were traitorously clenching and unclenching by his sides. The man was in front of him, so he couldn’t see Draco’s face. Smith was by the door and he felt whether than saw a glare on the back of his neck as he had to sidestep out of the way. 

“Harry Potter! Eduardus Lima at your service.” He introduced with practiced ease as he turned around. Harry finally saw the look on Draco’s face, a mixture of disgust and foreboding. His hands started to unclench at the sight of Harry. Harry, wasting no time, went to stand by the side of Draco and twisted an arm through his. “What Is the meaning of this?” Harry asked rudely. Smith answered without catching a beat. “Just asking your… acquaintance if he wants an interview with us.” Harry gave a questioning look to Draco and he sent a confirming look of sadness back. “Us?” Harry asked incredulously. “Yes, us. Smith here graciously sent me the means of figuring out your engagement.” Lima said with a roll of the tongue. 

Draco wilted in Harry’s arms and he held onto him firmly. “No. The answer is no.” Harry answered firmly. Zach’s eyebrow twitched and Lima’s face heated and he turned back to Draco. “Why, I expected this from Potter, but I never expected it from you, you no-good Death-eater ferret! Why, have Skeeter and I done you a lot of favors, but it seems that you see no fit to give us one back!” Lima roared, and Zach swiftly came up to tug him on his trench coat. Lima softened at this. “Well. If you two change your mind, make sure to call us. We’ll be at your side if need be.” Draco mumbled under his breath as they walked out the John’s door. “What was that?” Harry asked Draco, who was looking down at his shoe. “They’re threatening us, Harry.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the next chapter. (LJ: Maiwiz) {January}

Chapter 14: Upper Hand

Harry scratched his head on Ron’s bed as he peered over at Ron’s notes. He was scratching through a sentence on his scroll as Hermione barked directions at him. “Now Harry, when you and Draco go to that interview, I want you to deflect all attention possible off Draco. Do not encourage questions about Draco. And make sure to mention something about the University.” Ron scribbled this down too and turned to Harry. “And Iota Mu Xi.” He winked. Pansy coughed by the door like an annoyed bodyguard. Draco was kept away from Harry, and looked very uncomfortable so close to Pansy’s wrath. 

Harry tried to meet Draco’s eyes, but he always looked away once he saw him looking. Ever since their threat, Draco had tried to avoid Harry at every possibility. It seemed he would never get a minute alone with him, and every time he tried he was met with Pansy or Blaise’s swift glare. He had even been tasted with the demeaning task of janitor by Blaise when he had accidently dropped George’s new supply of products sent to support the Universal Championships. But that was on accident. Accident. He had been trying to get Draco’s attention.

Now, they were pushed together whether Draco liked it or not, in Ron’s dorm room while Nott was out with his chess club. Harry had never heard of a chess club, and had spent most of the time (while Hermione’s back was turned) chatting with Ron about the possibility of joining together. “…And Harry, I’ve prepared some cards for when it’s your turn for a statement. We’re going to go over them together.” Harry groaned, and Ron looked at him with understanding. He had gone through worse before. “What kind of statement?” Harry asked, hesitantly. 

Draco sniffed, and Pansy looked through her long bangs at him. They shared a look, but Hermione continued without letting them speak. “A kind of political one. You need to confirm your relationship, without letting them ask you too much. Just because it’s blackmail doesn’t mean they create all the rules.” Pansy rolled her eyes at this, and Ron froze in midair with his quill to watch. “Do you have something to say?” Hermione asked, noticing the attention not being on her. “Oh nothing. Just that this play of being nice isn’t going to go through. They’ve orchestrated this attack to the very last detail. We need to play even dirtier than they are.”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose high into her bushy hair. “And how do you suggest we do that?” Ron asked, confounded, as Pansy stood serene as ever. He reminded her of Luna after spouting her favorite quote from the Quibbler, something strange but also thought-provoking. Pansy dug into her pantyhose and threw out a bundle of paper all with bits of information scrawled on it. Some had pictures, that Harry had to smooth out with his thumb. “Dirt. What we use against that Prophet douche and that Smith kid. I got those out of his old friends and some of what Lima had to do to get a relevant story.”   
Hermione read over each of them and frowned. “I don’t know… this might be the opposite of getting out of this mess.” Harry had to agree. Although playing dirty did work with Skeeter, it might not with someone with the upper hand. People who knew what it was like to have to work to get what they want. Draco, though, seemed to think this was the right answer. And Harry had to do whatever it took to get back on Draco’s good side. “I think we should do it.” Harry said without another thought. “It’s the only way that’ll work.” Hermione sighed. “I’ll think of something then.” 

~.~.~.~.

Draco rinsed his hands in a public bathroom with Blaise beside him. “You can’t ignore him forever, you know.” Blaise said critically. They were in there after another dreadfully boring Iota Mu Xi meeting. George had gotten more and more serious about it, and there seemed to be no way to back out of it now. On the plus side George at least had some competent members to see it through, such as himself. 

“I’m not ignoring him.” Draco said back. He dried his hands with a drying charm, not trusting the new-fangled blow dryers they had included. Blaise mused with a whistle and put his hands under the dryer. “That’s not what Pansy has been telling me. And that I have to get rid of him every time he tries to come over and talk to you.” Draco bit back an insult and headed out of the bathroom, expecting Blaise to follow. “I’ve been busy.” 

“Busy with…” Blaise asked. He knew something was up with Draco, but he knew better than to ask. Draco had been busy with his internship, which he was on thin ice with already after news struck. No one wanted someone who always had his mug on a tabloid newspaper. And Draco needed this job. Needed this opportunity to be more than just a personal bank for that house of torture. “I have a new job, if you must know.” 

Blaise guffawed, and Draco again resisted the urge not to chew him out. “A job? Since when does the Malfoy Prince want anything to do with working?” Draco headed down the pathway towards Blaise’s dorm room, knowing full well this would never end, even if Draco joined Blaise in his dorm room. “It’s a very prestigious internship.” Draco said shortly. Blaise caught up with him, huffing in his expensive robes. “Internship? What kind of internship?” Draco bit on his cheek and continued walking. “It’s for potions, okay? I want to become an entrepreneur of sorts.” 

“I see.” Blaise gave him a look. He had always excelled at Potions, but he never said anything about building a career on it. “What about your drawings?” Blaise deadpanned. Draco glared at him for mentioning it. “You mean crafts. And I’m using it for the blueprints, obviously.” They came upon Blaise’s room. He had been staying there a lot since he started avoiding Harry- being busy.   
“You can’t hide this shite from me, Draco. I know you’ve been drawing Harry.” He gave him another look. “Even Greg’s noticed your change.” Draco spat on the ground as he neared Blaise’s door. “Greg is busy with his girlfriend. Millicent. He doesn’t know shite.” He growled, feeling trapped. Blaise opened the door with a clunk. “Justin’s out. You can tell me more about this internship now.” Draco hissed and threw his drawstring bag onto Blaise’s desk chair. “I don’t want to talk about any of this right now.” 

Blaise threw open the curtains and turned back to him. “Too bad. Because we’re talking about this before your interview. And we’re thinking this through.” Blaise said, pointing at a picture in his hand. “We need to get the upper hand, Draco.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {February} {Maiwiz)

Chapter 15: Broadcast

Draco messed with his tie as he stood in his overcrowded dressing room with the mirror casting an unflattering glare against his cheekbones. The Wizarding World would hear them in 20 minutes. 20 minutes and the hell would start. He hadn’t seen Harry yet, but he imagined him getting ready in this way: nervously combing his untamable hair, pacing the room with his hands clenched behind his back, accidently cursing with his wand and causing a chair to catch fire. Okay, maybe not the last one. But Draco was thinking of doing the same thing and labeling it as a ‘accident.’ 

Pansy was waiting out in the hallway, having been kicked out by Draco for frazzling his already-frazzled nerves. She had gone over the plan 12 times, Draco had counted. And now it was burned in the back of his head with all the things that could go wrong. And now it was 19 minutes until the start of the radio show. Pansy knocked on the door. “Come on! We need to go over your script again.” She called out, singing like this was daily routine to be blackmailed just to comment on one’s relationship. Draco sighed and answered the door. 

It wasn’t just Pansy at the door. Draco’s heart did a somersault as Harry stood beside her. It made Draco smile once to see the resemblance between the two, both medium in height and black hair that gleamed in the sunlight, but now the sight squeezed his heart and threatened to pop it. “Pansy…” he warned. Pansy winced and muttered a ‘sorry’ before scurrying away. They might have the same hair and height, Draco thought, but Pansy is white as snow and Harry is bronze. Oh, and those eyes. Harry’s looked him straight in the eye and Draco felt queasy. How could he face his new tormenters when the cause was right here?

“I miss you. Why do you insist on ignoring me?” Draco hissed. Gryffindor. Always to the point. He pulled Harry inside and shut the door behind him. 18 minutes to go. “You know I miss you too.” Draco spoke quietly. Harry bit his lip and looked at the ground angrily. “Then why are you doing this!” Harry cried, a mix of whine and infuriation. Draco gave up the act, he couldn’t hold all this tenseness in and expect not to crash on air. He cupped Harry’s face. “This is hell, Harry. Why can’t we go without this?” Draco asked desperately. He hated it now. The confrontation. His face on every newspaper. 

Harry shushed him and closed the space between them. “Just one interview. And they’ll leave us alone. I swear. Or it’ll get ugly on their part.” Draco rubbed Harry’s cheekbone. “You sound so sure.” He said so absentmindedly. 15 minutes to go. “I am. Parkinson’s plan will work, you’ll see.” Harry nipped at Draco’s lips. Draco blinked. “And what if it doesn’t?” Draco asked solemnly. Harry grinned and continued to nip. “I’ve got a backup plan.” 10 minutes to go. “Should I ask?” Draco laughed nervously. Harry shook his head. “No.” He kissed Draco and Draco felt himself unstiffen. As long as Harry had him in his arms, it would be okay. 5 minutes to go. 

~.~.~.~.

Harry held onto Draco’s hand tightly as they stepped into the surprisingly not lavishly made radio set. Harry had never been on one of these, much to the obvious, and appreciated its subtlety. Draco breathed in and breathed out as they approached Lima, a writer poised to scribe whenever they spoke, and Smith standing off to the side. Harry gave Draco a look and Draco untensed. 

“Hello, you two!” Lima said with a sly grin. Smith said nothing, and it was like he blended in with the black wall. Harry didn’t trust it. “Hi.” Harry spoke nonchalantly and heard Hermione come in behind him as witness. She slowly went to blend in with the walls as well. “Well, let’s get started. Why don’t you two sit down over there?” Lima pointed to twin straight-back chairs with a chrome finish. Harry nodded towards Draco and sat down. 

“Now Draco, when did your feelings for Harry begin?” Harry’s eyebrow twitched as the certainty of Lima’s intentions arose. But Hermione and Pansy had already guessed this, so Draco already knew the answer. “Harry and I have had feelings for each other since around last year.” He smiled at Harry untruthfully, but he knew it was enough to unnerve them. “Alright. And who started this relationship?” He asked with a laugh. Harry felt revulsion as he faked a smile of his own. “I did.” Lima’s gaze switched to him. The writer boy wrote anxiously. Hermione nodded. Smith was silent. 

“…Harry. Our viewers are very concerned that you might be enchanted in some way. What do you have to say about this?” Draco gripped Harry’s hand tighter. “Absolutely not. Draco has been nothing but honest with me, and our relationship remains the same, even if it has been tampered by some people.” Harry bit out. Draco’s nose wrinkled. Hermione bit back a laugh. Smith frowned. 

Lima’s smile shook a little, and Harry saw under the mask. He continued like nothing had been accused. “Why have you chosen to keep this relationship a secret from your people?” Lima asked sweetly. The words stung into Harry. People? “Draco’s and I’s relationship was not kept a secret. We shared it with our closest friends, who all support it. I do say it seems that Zacharias Smith seems to be jealous of this, however, and has been trying to mess with our private lives.” Harry spoke in his most innocent, truthful, people-inspiring voice he could manage. Maybe the hypocritical people wouldn’t care about Draco, but they would care about him. And that was what mattered when it came down to it. He flashed a sad smile. Hermione grinned, this time not hiding it. 

Smith hissed. “Why I never!” “Silence!” Lima also roared. Draco bit on his lip. “That has nothing to do with anything! Smith, even though he had forwarded the photos and messed with Draco’s internship that you foolishly gave to him- ““Wait! Don’t print that!” But the boy had already done it. Draco watched, and Harry watched as the writing fell neatly on the script. What’s done was done. Now they had to see how the chess pieces fell. And Blaise had to forward his dirt. 

“Are there any other questions?” Draco asked innocently. Lima steamed and Smith hesitantly dipped back into the shadows. “You and that boy, Harry Potter, will pay for this.” He bit out. Harry smiled. “I don’t think so, Mr. Lima.” The boy continued to write. Harry winked at Hermione and she winked back. The charm was successful. The boy would keep writing, and the radio would keep playing, no matter what the man tried to block out. “I think it’s time to go, Draco.” He nudged him with his shoe. Draco stood up after Harry. “Draco and I are very happy together. Tell your reporters that.” Harry and Draco walked out of the stuffy radio set, Hermione following.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new segment is upon us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter, (LJ: Maiwiz) {February 10th)

Chapter 16: What Comes Must Go

Harry smiled at Draco as he played with the straps on Harry’s new jacket. It was a gift from Ernie, who he supposed got it at a Muggle surplus stores. It fit well enough, and Draco seemed to like it. “I hate this jacket.” Draco mumbled as he tightened on the straps. It went tighter around Harry’s arms, and he winced and pulled it back. It loosened again. “You love it.” Harry teased but kept letting Draco fondle it aimlessly. They were supposed to be studying, then it had gone to digging up more dirt on those bastards ever since Harry and Draco had gotten the upper hand, and then it had gone into Draco complaining about Harry’s new muggle fashion choice.

“Why must you insist on torturing me instead of wearing sensible Wizard robes?” Harry laughed and silenced Draco’s question with a sideways kiss. “Mmph.” Draco complained but pushed forward anyway. Harry broke the kiss and started a brave quest onto Draco’s neck and chest, kissing down… A knock interrupted Draco’s startled moan. Harry groaned and released his hold in the middle of Draco’s pecs. “Just a minute.” Draco huffed with obvious loss and Harry smirked at him. Draco pouted as Harry zipped up his jacket and tossed Draco his robe back, that he had happily relinquished from him in the tussle. 

“Pansy. And Hermione. What a surprise.” Harry said with sudden tiredness. He knew a lecture was coming. Harry could sense the tenseness between the two, probably from the forced camaraderie from these past months. Harry could also see how much Hermione was looking forward to getting rid of her. He welcomed them inside. Draco had fortunately managed to get his robe back on, and was lounging on his bed looking almost comically frazzled for himself. Harry wanted to laugh.

“We wanted to talk about Lima and Smith.” Hermione announced. Harry heard Draco snort. Obviously. He forced a smile for his least-favorite subject. “Do you have any good news?” Harry asked, popping his shoulders back. Draco moved from his bed to the spot behind Harry and slowly wrapped his arms around him as Pansy spoke. “Yes, actually.” Her mischievous grin turned to a smirk as she eyed Draco’s typically-not affectionate hands tighten around Harry’s chest. “We figured out, well, Blaise figured out; a weakness of Lima and his little pet. They won’t be bothering you mates anymore, or your internship, Draco.” 

Harry smiled back at Draco and Draco smiled from over his shoulder. “How is your internship, Draco? Harry hasn’t told me much.” Hermione inquired, and Harry caught the tone. He winced. Draco spoke without hesitation, and Harry warmed at the thought of Draco regaining confidence. “It’s going good. My boss is very understanding of the prior situation. He appreciates my work and Iota Mu Xi’s involvement. He likes Weasley very much, I’m afraid.” Draco said courtly. Hermione’s eye twitched at the remark but nodded anyway, as she didn’t have the air left to start another confrontation. “That’s nice. Do send George my best wishes on his competition.” Hermione told. “Championships.” Draco corrected, just to be an annoyance. “Oh, whatever! Goodbye, Harry, Goodbye, Draco.” She huffed and walked out the door, Pansy waving and giggling as she trotted out of the door after her. 

~.~.~.~.

“Thank Salazar it’s all over.” Draco turned Harry around as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. “Did I ever lie?” Harry chuckled as Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck. “Someone’s feeling affectionate today.” Draco scowled and stuck his tongue out. “Not me. Now we need to be at George’s shop in a couple of minutes, so let’s go.” Draco fixed his robe and bolted out of the room before Harry could grab on to him again. Harry sighed and followed him. 

The stuffed-up shop had quickly turned into another thing entirely. It looked like a clown house, Draco thought, as the wall paint was all completed, and various flying inventions whizzed around the place. It was a vast improvement from their old rented place from that old hag. Their old office was gone, replaced by a shelf full of knickknacks that weren’t deemed dangerous enough to be whizzing about. Draco had to step aside as a toy train with a firecracker attached to it shot close to his ankle, and Harry steadied him as he yelped. “Isn’t it amazing?” Harry asked with wonder.

“Amazing isn’t the word I would use.” Draco commented, but he knew how much it meant to Harry that it looked so magical. Draco had been to places ten times wilder than this place, and was more used to it, but Harry still got astounded by the newest acts of magic he saw. Draco knew he would never admit it, but he still loved to watch Draco when he demonstrated a spell or potion Harry had never seen before. 

“Don’t be a spoil-sport.” Harry joked and waved at George from behind the counter. He was wiping off a plastic container with something practically hairy inside, and Draco was almost afraid to ask. “Hello, Harry! Hello, Draco.” Draco waved as well. “I’ve made some process.” Harry traveled over to the counter almost automatically, and Draco sighed before following. “What progress?” Harry asked curiously as ever. George put the object back under the counter and Draco sighed in relief. “I’ve got new games in mind, and Ireland has already signed off on the deal.” George grinned and put his hands onto the counter and leaned forward. 

“That’s great news! I’m sure all the teams are going to want to sign up.” Harry cocked his head. Draco was at a loss. “Is it going to be intermural or official sport teams?” Draco asked, confused. George bit on his lip and wiped off a sweaty brow. “I want it to be people with influence, so that everyone wants to see it, and everyone can donate.” Draco nodded, although he could see the affect was lost on Harry. “Who do you want the donations to go after you?” Draco kept asking. Harry’s head whipped towards Draco in confusion. “Probably the War orphan fund, don’t look at me like that, Harry, It’s not just about me.” George said sadly. Harry raised his hands. “What about your store! This is your dream! It shouldn’t turn into a charity! A charity is well and all, but- ““Harry, this is what George wants.” Draco said cautiously. He could tell this might end in Harry storming out to have a fit. “I…I… I know.” Harry sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Are you sure you don’t want the money for yourself?” 

Harry asked. George shook his head. “There will be money going to be my organization, and Iota Mu Xi, and even more sponsors. And yet I will still have money left over. This is my love of sports coming through, not just a need for money. I have all that I want, and I know WWW will succeed.” Draco nodded, and Harry sighed again and put a hand to his forehead. “I sure hope so.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco runs into some new problems and new solutions. Harry comes face to face with a old problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! (LJ: Maiwiz) {February 11th}

Chapter 17: Back to Normalcy 

 

Draco stuck a inked quill in his ear while occupying his hand with a very difficult scratch at the top of his neck. Just as he was about to find the sweet spot, The quill fell out of his ear and onto the table with a thud. Draco cursed as he felt the ink seep through his hair with a quick sweep of his fingers to the hair above his hair. Great, just great. Draco thought. His concentration was off ever since he hadn’t had to look double while crossing the street, even though it might have seemed as if the opposite should be occurring. He could tell his Accounting professor- and his elbow partner- weren’t having it. 

 

He scowled at the elbow partner, as his look of disgust had turned to a snicker as he noticed the patch in Draco’s hair, and Draco swore he saw a head turn away as swiftly as he had turned to face him. Was that Hopkins? Draco thought, but dismissed the thought as crazy. That worm wouldn’t have the guts to be staring at him after Blaise had found both him out and everything that would close doors for him. He trembled with the fear of Blaise himself, and then wondered how Harry was doing in his class. He decided to go back to the classics and sent him a note. (After cleaning up the mess he made first.)

 

H,

Remember these? How are you in Recruitment? Don’t injure yourself writing back. I got ink in my hair trying to write a Outlook.

D.

 

He ignored the look Terry Boot was giving him for writing notes in class like a first year and instead went back to his sad-looking Outlook. Ink had splattered on some of the paper, leading Draco to muster up a clean charm enough to dampen the harsh look of the stain. It would have to do. He continued the measly report, doing numbers until it felt like his fingers bled. That’s when he felt a soft flutter behind him and put his hand up so the note could fly onto his palm.

 

D,

Yes I do. As I recall you never could go long without sending me a note. I was doing drills but I managed a ‘water break.’ We’re going to try and catch a real criminal soon (a guy who used magic in a muggle setting). No I didn’t injure myself, you dolt.  
H.

 

Draco snorted at the dolt part. Wonders never cease. He lifted his head up in time to see Hopkins staring right at him. Enough is enough, Draco thought, and mimed What do you want? To Hopkins. He responded with a jerk of the thumb and moved silently forward to the men’s. Draco hurried quickly to follow. The door swished shut behind him and he looked at the man who had clicked a camera to make his whole life go to hell. His father wasn’t even talking to him. He almost lost his internship because of this man. “What is it?” He snarled. Hopkins lifted up a surrender. “Hey man, it’s not what you think. He just hired me.” Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he did. Not like that prat had any real friends. “Why does that concern me?” Draco added. Hopkins checked the stalls before turning back to Draco. “I know his next move, if you have a price.” 

“His next move? Are you insane? We already quieted him. He’s not going to do anything.” Draco whispered fiercely. But he knew in his heart that wasn’t always true. The voice outside of his head confirmed it. “He has his ways around blackmail. How do you think he got around the war? He just wants money for his family, like I do. And his target is you.” Draco’s heart dropped and he flipped his wand with a silent incantation. Hopkins flew to the wall. “Keep talking.” Draco advised. 

~.~.~.~.

 

Harry swiped his arm across his forehead. “Well, we got em’.” The chase had been a long one. They had to have a stakeout, then run for an hour trying to catch up with the nefarious muggle-magic inducer. He was eventually caught, the fit bugger, and put in a temporary hold. Now, they were taking a water break outside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They had wisely put on a Disguising spell, which prevented an army of reporters from noticing them. Ron stood high alert by the drinking fountain, not seeming to mind the cold temperature. “How is George?”“He’s great. His championship is going really well. Are you going to be in it? I hear he’s considering making an Auror group. We could do rugby together.” Ron sucked in a breath. “That’s not what I meant, Harry.” Harry bent back up from his drinking position and examined Ron. He looked not quite worse for wear yet, but getting there. “He’s doing fine. Getting better. We have to move on and he’s doing it in the best possible way. Charity.” Ron looked past the reporter vans and scanned the skyline. “I know. But I don’t know if he’s moving on or simply trying to block the memory. He’s using this championship as his new brother, Harry. You should see him at breakfast. That’s all he talks about. And the idea is continuing to grow.” Harry scoffed. “And what’s wrong with that?”Ron spat on the cement and scuffed it with his shoe. “He’s shutting us out, Harry. Who knows what he’ll go to in order to make that stupid thing succeed? And you two are just encouraging it! I know you are new to magical business, Harry, but some ideas are better staying buried. He already has a organization, for Merlin’s sake. I thought he only wanted a shop.” 

 

Harry felt his face flush. He knew it was partly true that this show was a healing tactic, but it didn’t seem positively harmful. He had the money. The rest, the sponsors were covering for. They had helped him figure it out. They hadn’t left him to deal with it himself. “He’s doing what he wants, Ron. Just leave it for now.” Ron shook his head and let a snowflake fall on his nose. “I hope your trust is enough.” Harry nodded assertively. “It is. The Universal Championships will be legendary, and you’ll regret doubting your brother, just wait!” 

Ron laughed sadly and shook the snowflake off. “I’m sorry, Harry, I know your sense is always right. But I worry for him. He’s going down a destructive path when he thinks no one is watching.” Just like I did. Harry felt the words unspoken between them. They had both gone through grief that made them do crazy things. Harry put a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “I promise that we’ll take care of George. It’ll be just fine.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco must face facts about George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Maiwiz) {February 12}

Chapter 18: The Road to Recovery

 

Harry scratched his hair as he peered into the display of joke pieces littered in the back closet in the WWW. He had hoped to get a closer look at what George was planning on making, but his spy mission was aborted as the door jingled and Harry could hear the loud voices of George and Draco fighting for dominance in the conversation they were having. Slipping out of the closet, Harry occupied himself with his Crime Mapping homework, leaning -normally he hoped- on a pillar by the prank products. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry, you're about to knock over the whole pyramid of Magical Poop that I spent all morning setting up." Draco complained and Harry turned abruptly to notice, that indeed, he was leaning precariously on the poor toppling pyramid. Draco righted it immediately with a wave of his wand, Harry's face flushing with apology. "Now what do you got there?" George asked, not seeming to mind the almost-mess Harry had made. "A old-fashioned Crime Map. We can do it on the computer, but I prefer doing it manually, as there are sometimes chances of our magic completely frying the system." Harry watched as Draco barely covered his confusion. "Frying the what-" "-Wow! Well who knew you were the tech-savvy one, Harry! I might have to hire you for my PR!" 

Harry laughed and continued the conversation, all the while studying George. He had an easy smile that sometimes turned to a wicked smirk, which was usually when talking about a invention. He waved his hands fast whenever talking about them, and often praised Draco for his help as if he was George's new official partner. Under that, though, Harry could sense his loneliness, how easy it was for George to retreat from family and instead hang out with the two of them, as much as it hurt Harry to admit, were not his real family. Ron had told him that he never talked about Fred's death with Ron, well, he never did that with Harry or Draco either. It was like he was trying to create another universe where Fred never existed, and the Universal Championships was the first step. Draco groaned as George unleashed a slime that smelled a lot like puke, Harry mused. It spread throughout the clown-like floors and barely stopped at a wink of Draco's wand.

"Will you stop that? If you want customers to buy your ruddy products, you bloody well need to keep some of them in-package." Draco muttered furiously. George laughed at the display and called out in Latin to the slime to get back into its container. "I bet that'll sell well at Exam time." Harry chuckled. Draco glared at Harry for encouraging him and hopped onto a stool. "Now why did you call us here so late? I need to study if I want to pass this Finance class." Harry rolled his eyes and joined him on a neighboring stool. There was always a need for stools whenever they worked. "Ah, if one could find a stool in this place..." George threw his hands up and then conjured another stool to sit on. There would probably be hell for George whenever the Ministry found out how often George conjured furniture, but that day wasn't today. 

"I have big news about your Frat." George crossed his legs and his arms, looking awfully foreboding for someone who worked in a joke shop. "What is it, George?" Harry asked, while sharing a look with Draco. They had not heard anything from Blaise, nor Justin about anything different, other than a next meeting tomorrow. "My glorious young brother, Ronald, has tried to sign off on a agreement that Iota Mu Xi has made with the WWW. Luckily, I reinstated it with Justin over brunch." Draco looked appalled at this. "Why would he try and muddle in the plans his own best mate was making?" Draco asked inquisitively. "He thinks, for some bloody reason, that this is a whole charade to hide my grief. What a right bastard, huh?" 

"He has a point, you know." Draco grumbled. George looked at Draco straight on. "And what makes you say that?" He threatened. Harry felt his head turn wildly as they bantered back and forth. "You pretend Fred never had any part in this. You use the Universal Championships as your new brother, claiming it to be for charity when we know you wouldn't be doing it if Fred were alive in the first place." Draco admitted. George looked close to steaming. "I have NOT forgotten George! Do you know how hard it is to even continue making this shop something real? To have to move to a different location because the old person who rented us died in the war? It's tough, alright? And if doing something good helps, I should be allowed to do it. 

~.~.~.~.

 

Draco smiled sheepishly at Harry on the walk to the apparition point. "Well, that sure went well." Harry glared at him. "You could have been nicer to him." Draco thought that whether he was nice or not, the effect would still be lost on George. He didn't say this, though. "I don't think he's going to want me over there, anymore." Harry shook his head. "Don't be silly. He'll get over it by the next time he calls us over. I'll talk with Ron, even though he won't listen." Draco rolled his eyes. The Weasel King, always ruining everything. "Why did he even bother trying to cut ties with George's company in the first place?" Draco wondered aloud.

Harry groaned. "He had a fit with me yesterday. Said I was encouraging bad behavior in George. Essentially saying that the Universal Championships is a scam." Draco was taken back by this. Ron and him, actually having the same idea? It was absurd. "Sounds reasonable." Draco asserted. Harry glared at him again. "It's not. This is what George loves. We can't take that away from him." Draco knew that George loved his shop, but didn't know how far he would go. "Maybe we have to take full reign of this Universal Championships thing. Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." Harry looked at him weird. "We already help out." Harry told him. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was really clueless. "But we could also take full leadership of it. He'll be just the spokesperson with the shiny bow." 

Harry laughed. "And how do you suppose we do that? Not that I'm agreeing to it, of course." Draco put his hand to his chin. "Well, we'd tell him that we're helping him with the specifics- or PR control. Then, when we set our Championships in motion, we begin to take full control. He won't know what's happening, or won't care. He only cares about who shows up or who plays. We need to make sure this doesn't go downhill for ours and his sake." Harry nodded sadly. "I'd hate to see his shop go down in flames because of one bad business move." Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll handle it."

They came to the apparition point and apparated. Draco felt his stomach tug as they went up to their dorms. Being deceitful reminded him a lot of his days in Hogwarts. He knew he was the same old Draco down beneath the surface, and that did scare him sometimes. But he also wasn't a prejudiced arsehole, as Harry had told him. "I appreciate you helping out with George even though... you think he's in a bad mental state." Harry told him, walking closer to him. Draco smiled at him. "It's worth it to be with you, Potter." Harry drew him in for a kiss and Draco startled. It never got old to feel Harry reach up and kiss him. 

"MMh." Draco said, and Harry drew back. "What, you didn't like it?" Harry joked. "Not that. I think we have an audience." He pointed to two first years and they scurried off, giggling. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry smiled. "Not everyone hates the idea of us." He told Draco. Draco sighed. "You mean they don't hate the idea of two very handsome boys snogging?" Draco asked. Harry punched him in the arm. "I'm not handsome, you dolt." Draco smirked. "I'd have to disagree." Draco pulled Harry this time by the collar, and Harry kissed him full on as if they weren't in the middle of a sidewalk. 

"We should get going." Draco said sadly as they stopped. Harry smiled, and winced as the cold hit them. "Yeah, probably so." They continued through the sidewalk until getting to their dorm. "Do you have any ideas you could put down in writing?" Harry asked him as they put their code into the door. "Of course I do. Just come in to our room and I'll show you." Draco smirked wider. "Not that kind of ideas, you perv, I meant ideas on how to keep George from catastrophe." Draco groaned. "Oh yeah. That. Of course."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco decide enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! (LJ: Maiwiz) {February 12}

Chapter 19: Hexing

Draco felt like hexing his investing classwork, as it distracted him from more important planning, like how to convince George that when he had snapped at him in his own store, he hadn't REALLY meant it, he was just tired. Or something like that. Now, instead, he was doing awful, and frankly very boring, Investment work. It was quite demeaning the way his professor looked at him like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and always treated him like a ticking time-bomb. And he very much wasn't. It didn't matter that whenever he got a new potion created and modified, he would get better and better at reigning in self esteem. Apparently, that didn't seem to show.

He wished he could quill Harry a note, but that seemed impossible under everyone's judging stare. They all seemed to look, look back, and whisper whenever they caught his glare. They all knew Draco was suddenly buddy-buddy with George, the 'loony' shopowner that sells to children, and they were in turn building a Championship empire with no logical foundation. Well, they could quit the staring, Draco thought. It was quite unbecoming. He continued to work on Investing work, grumbling and mumbling whenever he got a word answer choice wrong. It seemed impossible to ace these things. 

Meanwhile, he knew George would most likely be at his shop, grumbling at how Draco had wronged him. Or maybe Harry was right, George was forgiving, and he was giggling manically over some new illogical poison he had made that would surely be deemed illegal. It seemed more plausible, Draco knew, that he would be calling up a team trying to convince them that the Universal Championships was not the stupidest idea since the last championship. He doubted it would end with someone signing up, but how would he know? Lots of idiots had already agreed to it once they found out Harry would be there.

The bell rang. Draco wasn't done, but at least he was done with all the staring and muttering directed at him. Yes, he knew he was dating Harry Potter, for Salazar's sake. Yes, he also shacked up with his adoptive brother to help him on an elaborate scheme. And now he was in an even bigger one, for Merlin's sake, just to get George out of it. He really deserved a sort of medal for this. Harry met him by a water fountain. "Hey." Harry said breathlessly. He had ran all the way from Magical Forensic Science just to meet him, and it made Draco's heart beat fast. "Goodness. Who said you had to run?" 

"George wants us," Harry huffed, "to meet him at his shop. Wants to talk to you." He leaned up to plant a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Want to go see what he wants?" Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's shameless attempt at romance. "Of course. Let's get a port key." Harry winked at him. "Already got one." Draco sighed. "Of course you do. What's the hurry?" Draco asked. Harry ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. "He told me over owl that he wanted us, URGENTLY." Harry said with force. Draco groaned and summoned a quill. "Guess I'll need to write notes for this." Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that. He's not going to rant at you, you know that." Draco smirked. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see." 

~.~.~.~.

 

Harry nodded with a smirk and put the port key in Draco's hands. It was a old baseball, and he doubted Draco even recognized it in his hands. His attention was on Harry. "Oh come on. You said you had all the reason in the world to take control, well now's your chance." Draco hissed at him. "I never said I didn't need a concrete plan. We're going in blind here." Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, it's just a meeting. He'll probably apologize for being so irrational." Draco didn't look convinced, and Harry knew he'd have to explain it more to him later about George's, and formerly Fred's, disobeying mood swings.

Draco squared Harry on his shoulders. "We need to make this thing work. You understand that, yeah?" Harry smiled at him. It made him warm inside to think that Draco Malfoy, the ice prince, cared enough about his adoptive family to put himself on the line for them. He would do the same for Draco any day, and he needed his confidence to keep going with this. "I understand that, Draco. I really appreciate you helping." Harry might be seeing things, but he swore he saw Draco blush. "Yes, well, we better get going." Draco nodded and held on tight. He whisked them away, taking the port key with them.

They landed on the port next to Hogsmeade, and continued by broom to get to George's bright shop. It now was decorated outside, too, with bright orange walls and green curtains that barely hid the steaming contents inside. Harry shook with fear and excitement at exactly what was the source of that steam. Draco, however, looked quite angry at this. "Showcasing his incompetence, is he? He's going to get carded faster than you can say Alohomora." Harry glared at him and walked faster to the entrance. It seemed likely, he knew, that Draco might be right. Whatever that was, old bats like Draco would get mad about it. 

"George? We're here!" Harry shouted at the dark red door that had piping on it. "Coming!" Was heard by a hoarse voice and thumping to the door. "Hello, Harry. Draco." He welcomed. Harry felt Draco involuntarily stiffen. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Draco asked. George looked worn out and dirty beyond belief. He had remnants of ink splattered on his elbow that looked like it had exploded. "I wanted to say something. That you're a big git, always has been, but you're Harry's boyfriend now, and I respect that enough, that I'll... listen to your advice." George's nose wrinkled at having to obey something.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Draco shared a look with Harry. He wondered what tactic they should go with next. Should he beat around the bush or simply get to the point? It seemed likely both would end with him having some sort of fit. "We should talk about how you're going to plan this." George looked confused. "What do you mean? You've been working on it with me!" George asked. "That's not what he meant. Can we come inside, George?" Harry asked hurriedly. George nodded and opened the door. "I've been having some technical difficulties with this new ink exploder..." Draco gasped behind him. The shop was a mess. Ink laid everywhere. There was a lot of work to be done.

"What is happening here?" Draco asked with shock and anger. The shop seemed to be afraid of Draco's harsh tone and the steam immediately disappeared from the burn mark in the corner. Draco caught his breath. George sweated a little before answering. "Like I said. Technical difficulties. It's been acting up lately." Draco swore and began to clean everything up with a banishing charm. Many of the ink splats disappeared as his did it one by one. "We need to work on your sense of when enough is enough." Draco said to George.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {The beginning of March} (LJ: Maiwiz)

Not being trusted with high-tech computers, Harry was forced to meddle with ancient forms of presenting, such as a cardboard square and a quill. He shook the lint off of it, it had been laying in the Weasley home for a decade. Harry groaned and banished the rest of the lint that had found its way onto Harry's clothes. "Is this adequate for your purposes?" Harry mocked with a high-class British accent. Draco tutted and motioned for the board, and Harry relinquished it at once. Draco was sitting cross-legged in the Weasley's attic, a place Harry had never thought of exploring. Of course, George had sent them there after a need for supplies came about, and even though Draco had complained they could've easily bought a high-quality parchment from a store, George had disagreed as there was no stopping George's cheap nature. 

Of course, that lasted only to superfluous things, such as cardboard that could be found in a never-used attic. Now, indispensable things however, such as the Universal Championships that George was spending every last knut of his buyer's payment on, was something that could be flourished deeply. George was of course requiring the most for his own work, while Draco and Harry were stuck making their own ideas on a cardboard poster board, as Harry had a track record of not matching with muggle technology. 

I think we outta do something about George's flourishing." Draco muttered, as though reading Harry's mind. Harry was against this idea, however. "What? That's the best part about George. His tendency for the dramatic." Harry piped up, winking at the obvious connection between this and Draco. Draco huffed and took Harry's quill from him. "No. His tendency is to overdo crap, such as this." Draco pointed at a floating newspaper article attaching itself to the poster, Harry could tell it was from the Daily Prophet. Harry thought one of George's young costumers must of told their fathers, as it still wasn't mainstream enough to advance to the newspaper, until now.

"What is it?" Harry squinted, and wrinkled his nose as forgotten dirt on Harry's glasses had appeared in his vision. He rubbed at it, forgetting his wand, until Draco spelled it away himself. He sat down next to Draco, purposely rubbing his leg against Draco in the purpose. Draco glared at him and shifted, trying to hide his reddening face. "The Daily Prophet did a whole front page about George 'going wild' with a new project, purposely neglecting to mention what that project is, instead letting a bunch of anonymous people credit themselves with talking about how George has simply 'gone round the bend' with 'outrageous schemes' and 'manipulating the public' with his endorsement plans. It's like they're completely forgotten what part he played in the war." Draco's face reddened more, this time with anger.

"Hey, hey." Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face to get his attention. "All the Daily Prophet does is post nonsense. You, personally, know that very well." Harry started, giving Draco a look. "But, this could give George more publicity than the Daily Prophet wanted. All the little kiddies over at Hogwarts will be simply ecstatic to learn that their idol is in the makes of a 'secret project.' Especially when they learn Quidditch and Football are involved." 

~.~.~.~.

 

Heading back to their dorm with a whole poster board now filled up, Draco quizzed Harry on all things concerning business. It seemed some of his business classes had come into use after all. "Now, if any reporters come to ask you questions about George, you..." Draco asked expectantly. "Fill their small-minded heads with facts about George Weasley and his Championships, but only the good ones that are still in developing. Leave them in suspense." Harry rolled his eyes at this. "Oh come on, Harry, this is serious. What if you end up just running away from the reporters instead of answering their questions, or worse, blowing up like you did when you were younger? We know they're going to attack George in front of you."

Harry shook his head. "I know, I know. I just can't believe we have to go through this again. I thought it had stopped. It's for such a good cause too." Harry sighed sadly. It hurt Draco to see Harry this way, as though he was drowning under the press's constant attention. It was Draco's quick thinking that had saved them from being in another scandal last time, and he would save Harry this time again. He just needed Harry's help on this. "Harry, I promise you we can fix this for your foster brother. Just trust me." Draco said, unneeded, as Harry already trusted Draco to a fault, but Draco needed his promise on this. "Of course I trust you, Draco. I just don't trust the press. Especially if the next big golden-boy stalker is as bad as the second and first." Harry said offhandedly. It was crazy how indifferent Harry was about the possibility of there being a second Rita Skeeter. Draco shivered at the memories.

"I sure hope not." Draco laughed, but Harry remained stoic. Draco had to think fast if he was going to get Harry in the game. "Hey, Harry, how about we go flying again? We could even play with your snitch." Draco asked hopefully. It wasn't a long-shot, by any means. "Of course." Harry's face lit up with a smile and Draco smiled back. Now, they just needed a snitch and some motivation. Harry summoned a snitch, and it flew into his hand. "Snitch caught. You got any old brooms lying around?" Harry joked. He knew they still had their own ones. Draco smirked and summoned both of them, hoping they weren't making a scene inside of the dorm room.

"Now then. Let's fly." Harry said excitedly, jumping onto his broom after Draco handed it to him without a second thought. Draco cursed at Harry mock-seriously and got onto his own broom, racing Harry to the nearest green field. They eventually found one, of course, and Harry let go of the snitch, letting it whizz away randomly. "Catch it if you can!" Harry yelled back at Draco, kicking off into a fast pace around the perimeter. Draco followed close behind, tailing him on purpose. "Can't you do better than that?" Draco called out as Harry made a false dip only to see the thing he was chasing was a fallen baseball, not the snitch. "I'm just distracted, is all." Harry flipped off. 

"Oh come on! The Potter I knew would never let that stop him." Draco chased him again until he caught eye of the snitch, hovering this time in clear view in the center of the false-pitch. Draco set off, and heard a huff of indignation before Draco sped up behind him. Draco looked back in time to see Harry flying as fast as Draco, grinning a toothy grin at Draco before lurching forward and snatching the snitch into his hands. Draco smirked. He had went easy on the bugger. "Good game." Draco said courtly, hovering down to the grass. "Couldn't have done it from my favorite enemy." Harry teased, flicking Draco's nose. "We can do this." He said confidently.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to stop the hushed words of the Universal Championships and speak to them clearly- or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {March 10th}

Chapter 21: Another Press Conference

Draco shuddered involuntarily at the rapid and rough snapping of cameras as they went off at Harry and George as they were taking turns answering questions. Up front was Luna Lovegood's father, who was in charge of forwarding the Quibbler (the now most frequently bought by Hogwarts students) to Hogwarts this coming Monday. Even though it was Draco's idea to face the press in the first place, he was being kept in the backstage due to Harry's concern and coddling. Truthfully, Draco was glad he didn't have to deal with the press's frequent taunts on Draco's family name, and the trauma of having a flying camera trying to get a closeup of the young gay wizard was still fresh. But, he would never admit that to his overprotective _boyfriend,_ and instead preferred to endlessly argue with Harry over not being able to stand alongside him as a true helper of the WWW. 

 

Draco shied a little closer to the curtains, keeping his hand on it for balance. Spying on them was difficult, as the purr of the crowd often interrupted Harry or George's constant flow of talking. But he could hear a little as long as he didn't hang on the curtain hard enough to tug it down. "It's in George's and I's best interest to keep everyone safe at our event." Harry spoke confidently, but Draco could see that his nerves has long been fried. This press conference business never got easy for him. As soon as that news reporter was satisfied, another one would leap up to get there chance. Draco severely doubted the equity of inviting every local News caster in order to field our their questions at once, deleting the purpose of any 1on1 interview. It was easier, sure, but not at all easy on Draco's conscience.

 

Draco watched as George expertly, or maybe just wildly with a douse of luck, fielded and deflected all personal questions away from Harry. Draco watched as the tenseness gave way to ease each time. His heart, for his own part, pumped just as hard whenever they inappropriately asked about Harry's relationship with Draco. It made Draco's blood boil every time he saw Harry rub his eyelids under his glasses, a clear sign he was in fear of whatever question that bastard reporter was asking. He wanted desperately to attack them, make them respect him as much as they once did, but that was useless now. His name was destroyed.

 

 _Every moment that passed was another second until they were done with this,_ Draco reminded himself. It did no good to suffer on the past. He certainly already had his fill on that take. Harry would chastise him endlessly if he found out, especially now that it was Draco's job to help out Harry's mental state. He didn't have the heart to steal away attention from him. How ironic. Harry bit out a tasteless laugh and Draco cringed as his thinking stopped. His political nature came back to him and he immediately was reminded of how it would go so much smoother if he was up there with him. _Again._ He felt a bitter taste in his tongue and hoped it wasn't the taste of regretful blood in his mouth. He felt terrible.

 

Draco looked down at his watch, an attempt of Harry and George to admit Draco into the muggle world. It was a pretty watch, golden and reflected off the smooth walls of the Ministry. Draco hated it here, exactly representing a lot of Draco's least favorite memories. But it was the most probable place to start a Press Conference, and therefore it was the place chosen. 12 pm. So a couple more hours it is. Draco sneered at a couple of interns watching him fiddle with his watch and turned back to the scene. His grip on the curtain tightened a bit. He breathed in and out. People _really_ annoyed him today.

 

~.~.~.~.

 

 _Shit, shit, shit,_ Harry thought to himself, blinking twice and fumbling with his hands. They kept asking more and more evasive questions, and Harry doubted George could put up the charade of the beautiful but ignorant Weasley twin much longer. Harry wanted more than anything to be like the media expected him to be; poised, confident, and strong. Of course, he was none of those things. He was just a really great actor. He knew Draco was watching him, and that fact just made him even more nervous, as now he had to live up to Draco's expectations. Draco would've been twice the public relations speaker Harry had been, but Harry wanted it so that Draco wouldn't have to go through something like this again. And Harry knew this wouldn't be the last that he would ever have to go through, even though he hated it endlessly.

 

George glanced at him and winked, hoping to assure him. Harry smiled back, although he wasn't sure what to be assured of. The crowd vowing for his deepest secrets, or getting out of here without causing a huge scandal? George had came up with this plan, once they had suggested the idea to him, and Harry had gone along with it blindly. Harry cursed himself for this, for assuming the best outcome would occur if he followed his best mate's brother's advice. What was he, a first year? George was insane. He knew that. And yet, he had let his love for him get the better of him. This was exactly what Draco was afraid of happening.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at himself. Could he stop overthinking things? This would be the death of himself. A reporter, probably after the same thing Lima was after, spoke up next. Harry knew it was his turn. "Yes?" He asked the man waving his hand about frantically. "Harry Potter! What would you say is the meaning of these contracts signed by Draco Malfoy, your alleged partner?" Harry's breathing stopped. What was he talking about? "What contract?" Harry fired back, before George could say anything. Harry could see the smirk that appeared on the prat's face as he knew he had reeled Harry in. "Draco Malfoy had allegedly blackmailed a man into keeping photos of you and himself private, including with the use of money."

  
Harry knew he wasn't done talking, but he had to let his own words in. " _Blackmailed?_ that's a highly serious offense... the Daily Prophet." Harry bit out, ignoring the name tag on the young man's robe. "What Lima and Smith did was blackmail, and let it be known that any offenses like that were never repeated." Harry's voice grew by the second and his control lessened. George tried to get Harry's attention, but failed. The smug man didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. "Of course, and they were both fined greatly for it. But this is the present, Mr. Potter, and your albeit _strange_ choice of a partner has settled money over a case that has never reached court."

Harry was about to tell this man to stick his broom up his arse when he heard a hard **tug** on the curtains and flinched as the curtains directly to the side of him yanked open, and a angry but shocked Draco was revealed behind them. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and he heard a sigh from the other side of him as George turned back to the crowd. "And that's it for the questions." A now angry group of reporters shouted at him in disapproval, but George only hopped off the stage to discuss costs with Luna's father. Harry ran over to Draco's side and closed the curtains behind him. "Let's get out of here and do damage control, alright?" Harry huffed out, not bothering to keep his voice from shaking this time.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to just let things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {March 11th} (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 22: Damage Control

Harry laid out flat on Blaise's leather couch as Draco and Blaise talked in hushed tones standing near the door. Harry felt like the whole thing was silly, they had already done damage control to the best of their abilities and Blaise was dragging the whole thing out. Pansy had already _politely_ excused herself to get out of the uncomfortable mumbling, that sometimes raised to yelling whenever Blaise hurt Draco's feelings. All in all, it was taking a long time and Harry was getting quite bored.

  
You'd think this would be the time for Harry to take the heroic lead and figure it out themselves, but all the heroics had drained out of Harry after that quick run back to the dorms. At least 5 1st years tried to corner them after their parents had sent them on the chase, and Harry had to politely refuse them each time. And, as you could tell, all that niceness and talking generally wore Harry down. Blaise had finally rescued them halfway up the way to their room, and they had spent the last hour talking endlessly about how to avoid another fiasco like this. Harry dreaded the day he might ever become Minister. He could barely offer his own word in on this.

 

"This is so exhausting, Zabini." Draco spoke into his hand. It was quiet, and Harry might not have heard him if he had not moved his ear from its uncomfortable position on the cushion. "Well, is it worth it then?" Blaise asked seriously, throwing his hands to the side. Harry could tell Blaise was tired of it too. It made Harry's heart constrict. Harry watched as Draco tossed an unreadable look towards Harry's way and Blaise rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought."

 

Harry decided to try to make a move on with the conversation and gently sprang up from Blaise's expensive couch that he'd get a hearing if he ever damaged. He slid up behind Draco and put his arms around the blond's tense shoulders. "Are you guys _still_ talking about this?" Harry asked sleepily, even though he already knew the answer. Draco let out a dry chuckle and turned around to face Harry, tightening his hands on Harry's arms. "We'll be done in a minute." Draco whispered. Harry yawned dramatically and tried to nuzzle into Draco's neck to Draco's annoyance. Blaise coughed. "I'm still here, you know. And you're in my dorm."

 

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco turned back around and apologized, steering the conversation out the door. Harry held on, dragging his feet as Draco tried to push him off him. Harry wasn't giving up that easily. "We'll talk more about this later." Blaise told Draco, causing Harry to moan out in protest. " _You_ don't have to come." Draco teased Harry, and Harry grumbled about having to go anyways. It wasn't like he had much else to do after Ron and Hermione now spent even more time together. These days it was just Draco and Harry, and sometimes Luna if she escaped Hogwarts for long enough. Harry wondered why he even bothered giving out romantic advise, Neville now spent more time wooing his girlfriend Hannah and even Seamus had shacked up with someone.

 

~.~.~.~.

 

Draco had finally managed to get out of his gloom once they were safely nested inside their own dorm. Harry had tried undressing him multiple times, until Draco had eventually won and curled up with Harry on Draco's bed watching a rugby game on Harry's very large, heavy laptop that Harry had smuggled in after becoming obsessed with the thing. It was very annoying, and required a lot of poking, and even shut down whenever Draco used his wand around it, but all in all it kept Harry happy and sated. 

 

Draco debated snoozing as the rugby Britain player had yet to score a goal and Draco thought this shite was getting way more confusing by the minute, and it was _not_ at all like the rugby they played out in the field. Harry had barely said a thing, probably exhausted by the day's turning events, having to endure the weird looks at class and then hounded by classmates on the way back to their dorm. They had even ate inside now, summoning their food after paying for it like a Muggle takeout. Draco knew he didn't think it was _that_ bad, an excuse to talk more over Udon on their skinny beds, even though he still had lots to complain about.

  
  
But that didn't distract him from the horrifying accident of the day before. It made him sick just to think about all of the reporter's faces on him after he had pulled those curtains down by mistake, full of shock and anger and even desire to get the perfect shot. It was like they were all gearing up just to get a piece of him. And it made him even sadder how once upon a time he would've dreamed for a moment like that. To take the attention away from _Harry Potter._

 

Now though, the thought made him shiver and he twisted more into Harry's arms. "What are you thinking about?" Harry asked as Draco rubbed his head trying to get into a more comfortable spot. "Just you." It was a lie, but Draco knew telling the truth would just lead to more talking he didn't want. It was the first day and he already wanted to move on. Time to convince Harry of that too. "Oh, really?" Harry smirked. Draco mouthed a **yes __**and Harry laughed and moved the forgotten laptop onto Draco's nightstand. "I think you're lying."  
  
  
Draco frowned at this predicament. "But I'm not." Draco whined and pushed Harry's face into Draco's neck. "Come on." Draco crooned. Harry bit at his neck and pulled free. "No, you come on. I know when someone's wrong." Harry settled. Draco looked down at him and felt very tired. What use was it to keep him out of things anymore? "I know you don't want me to keep talking about it, but I hate the press. I _hate_ them. Let's just run away." Draco whispered. It was a silly thought; but it plagued him all the same. He wanted it bad and to just flee instead of having to be strong. "I know Draco. I know." __

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building comes to life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {March 12th}

Chapter 23: Lands

Draco looked down at his map and then back up at the barren hill top before them. "Nice. This could work." He smiled a reassuring grin at George as he peered a look at his map himself. "I sure hope so. We don't have much time left to reconsider." George said unconfidently, shading his eyes against the harsh sun to survey the mass of green on top of the hill. On the other side of him, Harry was tying his shoelace that he insisted on bringing, saying it was 'more suitable for working conditions." Like they would actually be building anything themselves.

"Well, stand up Harry, you don't want to miss anything." George called with a dramatic whirl, signing off on a lease an owl had supplied him that had been squeezed under his arm for the past hour, and as the owl, looking at George like he was uncouth, took the lease and flew away, Harry stood back up. "What'd I miss?" He supplied sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes and put the map under his armpit. "You ready?" He asked George. The thing about Wizard building was that it didn't occur over months like Muggle building did, but rather in days, or, when wizards were strong enough, they could be done in a day. Luckily for George, Harry and himself were quite strong, at least with Draco helping Harry out a bit. They could easily attach the circus- _I mean,_ the show, piece by piece if they put enough magic into it.

  
"Sure am." George said excitedly. Draco thanked Merlin that Harry had gotten involved in this, he doubted George's ambition would go far when he got to his favorite part, _aka_ putting it to life, and he knew something bad would happen in the middle of it. No need to add more angst to Harry's life if he found out the other Weasley twin had died under a tent he was trying to conjure. "Fan out then." Draco waved at the two of them, and they ran out in a triangle formation to surround the hill. Draco muttered a starting spell and conjured the first set of blocks they had left at the bottom of the hill. See, when you conjure something, you have to make sure it's yours, otherwise you might get in trouble with the Wizarding World.

 

Draco pulled the blocks up with his arm and sorted them into place evenly. He could tell Harry was having a hard time controlling his power, and blocks were flying aimlessly whenever he lost control. However, he always calmed down eventually and sorted them into place. Draco smiled. Harry was definitely improving. Draco continued, this time with foundation, lathering it into place and wiping sweat off his forehead. Draco looked over to see Harry smiling at him. Draco winked and he laughed. "Less Eye-Fucking, more working!" George called, tooting with his whistle. Draco blushed and turned away while Harry just laughed and joined in on the whistling.

 

"Hi-Ho!" George yelled as he lifted cement onto a second patch of blocks on the now growing wall. Draco decided to work on the inside, confident enough in Harry that he wouldn't close him in anytime soon. He rolled his wand this time and stone floors circled in a Colosseum-like formation. The rest of the circle remained grassy, and Draco was instantly reminded of the Triwizard Tournament. He flashed a thumbs up as he began conjuring stadium seats, quietly whistling in tune with the others as he did.

 

~.~.~.~.

  
Eventually, they were completely done with the stadium, and although it wasn't as big as Harry had imagined it would be, it would suffice. The dawn had past and the harsh sun was beating down harder than ever, and Harry was totally beat. Draco had taken a 'break' and had been on it for 20 minutes now, and had only stood back up once George had called out their finishing whistle. It was a pretty blue stone, and it contrasted nicely with the green and dark orange sky. Harry, though, didn't quite agree. "It needs more pizzazz, you know?" Harry said calmly, waving his hands as if that was supposed to clue Draco in to what he was talking about.  
  
"I totally get where you're coming from." George ran back, and they began wittingly debating, and Harry felt like he was in a American teen drama, all their arguments while Draco stood looking quite eager to go get some food and call it a day. Harry thought it was quite funny. "All right, all right, We'll talk more about color scheme at your place. Draco, you up for hanging out with some redheads for an hour or so?" Draco rolled his eyes and picked up his satchel from his resting spot. They would call in more workers, and they would place in the rest of the furniture, and, _well,_ all magical instruments like brooms and snitches.

 

"Good job, everyone." George clapped, and Harry broke out in cheer as Draco grabbed his hand. George laughed and clapped harder as Draco blushed for the second time this morning. When they got to the bottom of the hill, George checked for anything leftover while Draco got the portkey ready. As George rejoined them, they touched the portkey together and landed at their undisclosed location. Hurriedly, they apparated back to the Weasley Borough as to not have to deal with whatever was making that rustling noise.  


 

"You all right?" Harry whispered to Draco as George ran up to Bill waiting for them at the door. They hung back, and Harry put his arm around Draco's. "I can handle it. Done it before, remember?" Draco nudged him. He was right. They _had_ done it before, and Harry had done it with Narcissa. Draco could deal with a angry redhead or two. "Let's go, then." Harry smiled. They joined George and Bill who were whispered under their breath, probably about publicity they didn't want to include Draco and Harry in. Harry didn't mind. He had enough press issues for a year.   
  
"Sorry, didn't see you there! Hi Harry, Hi Malfoy." Bill spoke in a polite manner to Harry and Draco, and they came in to the sweet smell of pasta and some Magic herb Harry had smelled before but never learned the name of. "It smells really good, Molly." Harry praised at the bustling woman with her back to them. "Oh Harry! There you are! I'm so proud of you!" She cooed, abandoning her pan, still hovering in the air, in order to hug Harry. "Oh. And Hi Malfoy." She tried to act as if Draco didn't exist, but Harry knew she'd grow out of it eventually. Draco was a jewel Harry never wanted to get rid of. Harry chanced a look at Draco to see him smirk a knowing look at him. Okay, maybe he was a little transparent. 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Universal Championships is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome :) (LJ: Maiwiz) {April 2nd}

Chapter 24: The Big Game

Harry stretched out his arms in front of himself and cracked them appreciatively as he surveyed the work in that needed to be done eagerly. Harry knew this was not a saying he said lightly, the words ' _fun_ ' and ' _work_ ' thrown around so loosely, but he had to admit he enjoyed being apart of this charity event experience. He loved working with George, his practically adopted older brother, and spending time with his hotheaded boyfriend, Draco. They were quickly bonding together, well, arguing together, at least, during this building and planning thing, and Harry could say confidently that they were better working partners because of it.

 

Anyways, People were beginning to filter in slowly but surely. The teams were already making their runs, and while this Championships looked closely like the Olympics, which Harry didn't even know if George knew or not, it looked to be quite fun, and everyone was having a good time. There was a lot of cute men out there from Beijing, which he had told Draco, which promptly led to Draco elbowing him in the underarm. "Ouch!" He had cried, laughing at Draco's aghast expression. In truth, all he could stare at was Draco. He was dressed in his old Hogwarts Quidditch uniform, without the pads; of course, and was looking as naked as Harry had ever seen him before. He was standing with his arms crossed and one leg on the bottom bleacher, acting very concerned with the outcome of the training.

 

George, however, was running free with his planning scroll, yelling amicably to others and sometimes to himself, greeting those at the VIP door and handing out the charity pamphlets to various rich looking Wizards in trendy robes that were half-cut. He realized the press would eventually come; too, when they caught whiff of Draco being there next to the one and only Harry Potter. It didn't bother him as much as it did, however, as he was done with the stupid press to begin with. Laugh if they may. Blackmail if they will. He'd just report them to the Merlin's fucking Auror's this time.

 

And on that serious note, he went back up to link arms with his lovely boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, whose eyes were squinted in the harsh light and was fidgeting trying to keep up with a snitch fizzing around the field. "Hate to interrupt, Draco, but don't you think we should check up with George?" Harry asked solemnly. He really did hate having to stop Draco's limited time of peace. Draco gave him a look before smiling hesitantly and linking up arms with him. "Alright. Don't look at me like I'm naked again, I can tell what you're thinking, you arse." Harry guffawed and led him down the bleachers. "How did you know?" Harry laughed.

 

"How's it going, George?" Harry barked out, now with his arm around Draco instead of linking arms with him. Draco had gotten sick of that quick. George didn't notice until he turned around, preoccupied with a list on his long scroll. "It's doing good, real good." He said excitedly, looking whimsical and not-quite-there as always. His eyes flitted to one tent to the next, constantly checking on everyone like his life depended on it. Draco, this time, spoke up. "Are you quite sure? Maybe we should help out." Draco asked, looking quite worried himself as he watched George act like he was in another world. He wasn't even paying attention to the people walking in anymore. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Oh, Robert, how are you doing?"

 

~.~.~.~.

 

Draco had a feeling George's saneness wouldn't keep up the whole night, so he and Harry helped out pretty much the entire time, taking over the greetings and calling up extra help, aka Blaise, when there was an incident by the front gates. Apparently some folks from Ghana got in a fight with some from South Africa. Really messy, Draco thought, but didn't have time to dwell on it. When he wasn't being cynical about it, it was turning into a great turnout, with everyone in a great mood and excited to see the games unfold. There was even a small amount of press that came, that Draco really didn't see coming, but had found out George had banned any press except for his choosing. Turns out the bugger really was smart sometimes.

 

In the meantime before the show, Draco was forced to interact with old people he hadn't seen since the Death Eater days, which he really didn't like thinking about, but at least Harry was there holding him, which he had to admit helped. A little. Just a little. And they never quite left out the fact that they were 'queer'. He really hated that word. Some were supportive, some were just plain old bastards. But it didn't really matter. The mood was too light and Blaise had even turned on a muggle radio, which blasted pop tunes that Draco didn't know by magic but Harry had no problem belting along to.

 

"You having fun?" Draco asked Harry, half joking of course. It was clear Harry Potter was having fun, and everyone around him knew it. Everyone was always in a jovial mood when Harry was, and that same goes for when Harry was unhappy. "Of course I am! This is going to be the best that's ever happened to George since Fred's death." He said this in a smaller undertone. It was clear that this was something not to talk about at all while in George's company. And it was turning out to be a great show, and it hadn't even started yet. Blindly, he knew that there had to be a couple fights in the future- at least during intermission. But George's charm should stop that before it gets to a breaking point. 

"Here comes Bill!" Harry shouted, unnecessarily because he was already coming up to them from a short distance. He appreciated the gesture though, even though his scream hurt Draco's ears. "Hey, you two!" He waved, and walked slowly as if he had all the time in the world and the rest of the passerby weren't glaring at him behind his back. "Hi, Bill." He said awkwardly, not sure how to address the older brother of George. "Hello, Draco. Good to see you again." As if they had known each other the whole time. "Well, do you like it?" Harry asked hopefully. It became adamant for Harry that he gain the approval of Ron's brothers, ever since Sirius' death. It didn't bother Draco, he knew it was a alright way to cope, as long as it didn't stress him out.

 

"I think it's starting." Draco said, after they had a couple rounds of banter. A bunch of yells had erupted as a firework had went off into the sunset sky. "Oh man, it is! We better hurry. I hear Charlie's already got a seat." Harry nodded at him after he left and turned back to Draco. "You ready for this?" Draco asked him. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. But it's going to be fun either way." Harry laughed and Draco punched his arm. "That is not confidence, Potter." He admonished. "All right, all right." Harry grinned wider and rubbed his arm. "Merlin, you hit hard."

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universal Championships is finally starting... how will Draco and Harry prepare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! (LJ: Maiwiz) {April 2}

Chapter 25: Ball-Game

Draco sneezed, quite loudly, as dirt was scuffed up by two Basketball players as they fought over the ball by Draco's side of the court. It wasn't _really_ a court, as the magically-placed markers hardly disguised the grassy plain and dirt floors, and Draco, having never played the sport itself, had thought Basketball was the stupidest, useless sport of all time and was quite contemplating hexing one of the American wizards even though George had warned him many times not to interfere with the players. He was _trying_ to focus on the preliminaries notes, scratching off the to-do list and keeping an eye on any glitches in the program, but the rowdiness of the team was distracting him from his perched spot on a forgotten box pile left by a frazzled Dean Thomas.

 

He really ought to find another spot. The Universal Championships had started about 30 minutes ago, and due to Harry wanting to check on Ginny, of all people, who had come to the game, Draco was left alone to do both of their work. _Really_ , this was what he had come to in life? He huffed and picked up his long parchment and wand, flicking off a conjured population-chart charm, which was rather useful, and pushed off of the brown mysterious box. He should check up on that, he thought to himself, promising to come back on that after he finished his internship homework. No, work did not stop in the Potions industry even when he was already working a practically part-time job and going to a technical college.

 

Deserting the ring around the separating gates and walking up the steps that ended the employees-only work space and went into the bleachers, he headed up to the right-wing, steering clear of any Weasley's for now. Contrary to popular belief in the Weasley family, he wasn't looking for a fight with Harry's ex-girlfriend, especially when Harry would just blame him anyway. It didn't matter that the red-haired devil slut was constantly trying to take back what was currently his, if _Draco_ dared to comment on it, he would just be further ostracized from Harry's pretty much 'foster family.' Merlin he hated that stupid term.

 

A whistle was called, and that meant some team had won the game, so; naturally, one side erupted in cheers while the other booed or stamped their feet or whatever foreigners do when they don't get what they want. It didn't bother Draco in the least that he was not at all interested in something he had spent a good half of the year working on, as long as Harry had had some part in it, Draco would want to spend it with him, showing off and showing up on his pesky cheery boyfriend. And now that that was completed, all Draco had to do was wait and complete some aggravating Potions making in the middle of a jock-haven. It _did_ bother him that Harry wasn't there to complain to, however.

 

The next round was called, this time being a huge version of Gobstones, the game Charlie was most excited for, even though it was not a favorite of other international players. Some even went down to get concessions as if it was Half-time at a muggle sporting event. Draco knew better, of course, that George would not let any of the sporting events be subpar. Indeed, as soon as someone would score a goal, the other team would be blasted with goo and other disgusting materials. Draco grimaced and kept walking until he found a vacant seat up towards the terrace seating, knowing that Harry would be forced to see him from the other side if he ever got any ideas. He couldn't see him, but he knew he would want to leave any time now.

 

~.~.~.~.

 

Harry smiled awkwardly at Ginny, who had cut her hair back to a straight bob in a effort to look older, but Harry thought she looked even younger with it. She had made a joke that Harry would have laughed at if he was still in school, but had lost its charm as he had spent more and more time in the outside world. He made a _help me_ look to Hermione, who was crossing her legs on her terrace seat to the left, sipping iced tea and very much Not Listening. At the moment he looked over, however, Hermione abruptly stood up and put an arm around Harry, and which Harry noted crossly that she was taller than him in heels.

 

"I really do miss you, Gin, but me and Harry have to go check up on some things. Harry here always forgets to do his work on time." At this Hermione gave him a side-eye. "We'll be back." Harry, grateful for the quick girl-talk distraction, peeked out from the terrace in search of platinum blonde hair. He had told Harry before he left that he would be watching from the sidelines, but he didn't see him there anywhere, and his eyes lingered near the bleacher's stairs in case Draco was talking to him. No luck. His eyes against his brain went up searching the terraces, seeing if he was sucking up to any snob-nosed ministry people George had invited for the donating. Nothing there either. He sighed, running out of time, until he looked down and saw the pale outline of someone writing on a too-long parchment. Right, then.

 

"...Of course. We'll see." Hermione nodded and pulled on Harry's robe as she started to turn away from Ginny. Harry followed, not taking his eyes off him in case he lost him. Hermione ditched him once they got to the bottom of the steps, probably knowing he would be going to find Draco. He practically ran to get to point A to point B, not wanting to be the subject of thrown nachos if he abridged ones view of Gobstones. George was right, it had turned out to be a hit, and many were cheering on each team like it was a real sport and not just a board game Wizard-style. Nevertheless, he did want to get to Draco without nacho in his hair.

 

Finally scooting next to Draco 10 minutes into the next game, volleyball, having almost lost him due to the fiery nature of a fireworks show after a Danish win, as Draco had stood up to go down to concessions, Harry had tried to follow him until he found out he had came back up with a fro-yo. Sneaky Slytherins. "Hello there. Finally got away." Draco gave him a knowing smirk and offered him some of his fro-yo. Harry grinned, then chomped into it, ignoring Draco's chagrin in order to swallow the sweet vanilla. "Delicious." He grinned. "You fucking prat. You're not supposed to eat it like it's a pie." Draco attacked, having a disgusted look on his face as he put the fro-yo behind him. "Oh, well. Surprised you're not flirting with some Irish foreigners by now." Harry winked, knowing Draco wasn't the type to willingly talk to strangers anymore.

  
Draco rolled his eyes and motioned to a happy family of Danish next to him, gorging food while speaking in their language rapidly. "Most don't seem to know me." He commented, mock-thoughtfully. "Are you having a good time?" Harry changed the subject, taking Draco's overload of parchment out of his hands and pursuing it himself. "I think so. Though I'm used to being the star of the show, not the crowd." Draco said honestly. Harry laughed and put an arm around Draco. "Me too." Draco took a chance and kissed Harry on the lips, and even though the screams were evident over the calling of George on the speakers, they felt as though they were alone on the bleachers together. Dorky, right?

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final quarter of the Games is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I won't be here for the next week's update, so I'm writing a double chapter! (LJ: Maiwiz) {April 2}

Chapter 26: Popcorn Fireworks

Harry managed to get a popcorn box for free, thanks to Parvati giving him one as a 'founders service'. She said this with a voice which lingered past friendship, but Harry just decided to ignore it. No sense in trying to stop the teen girl's population of Witches from having a 'crush' on him. Instead, he weaved through the crowds, grateful for his short-lasting anonymity and joined Draco at his new spot by the stables. The next game was horse polo, an English classic, which Harry didn't understand because _well, I've never been in a sport and Dudley's never liked those prep sports his parents made him play._ However, Draco was captured by the pretty ponies, and Harry had to admit the horses were pretty cute. But really, _horses?_ Harry preferred unicorns himself. 

 

"Hey, pretty boy." Harry said, not loud enough to disturb the horses in their stalls but enough to disturb Draco out of his trance. Draco shook, and turned to him with a glare. "Very funny." He said, fighting off a smirk as he stole a popcorn from his box. "What, got something to say?" Draco asked, noticing Harry's lack of speech. "I just like seeing you so calm. And actually treating an animal with respect for once." Draco stole the entire box this time, and hugged it under his arm. "Muggle animals aren't terrifying." He stated, as seriously as reciting the news report. Harry had to hold in his laugh, and he could tell he wasn't being very successful. "It's not _funny_ , It's a fact." Draco huffed.

 

Harry knew of some 'muggle' animals that were as terrifying as magical animals, but thought best to hold that back. No point in scaring his boyfriend into hating animals even more. "So when we move in together you'll want a pony?" Harry asked, only half joking. He genuinely wanted to know what Draco thought into the future, as he was always thinking about it himself, about having jobs with kids instead of being an Auror and even marriage day-dreaming. His girlish dreams was one of the reasons he and Ginny had lasted so long. They always put more effort into their future relationship than the one they had in the present. Draco, however, was anchored to the past, and it was hard to try and yank him out of it.

 

"Maybe. But I think I'd start out smaller. Like with a guinea pig." Draco smiled up at the serene trained horse, a white mare with darker tan spots on it. Harry thought it looked a bit like Draco, with its constant broodiness on its face and the other-worldly complexion of its coat. And, believe it or not, Harry had seen a couple of freckles on Draco's chest himself and had teased him endlessly about it. But that was all fun and games, as we all knew how much freckles Harry had in undesirable places. "We should get back. The next game is staring soon, and players will swarm us." Harry pulled on Draco's arm, breaking him out of the daydreaming and directing him back outside. 

 

Sadly, as soon as they stepped outside, people started recognizing the two of them and bombarded them with questions. Draco stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth to avoid answering anything, and Harry cursed inwardly as he smiled politely and muttered excuses. He did have a job to do, after all. "Guess our break has ended." Draco said sarcastically, as the last of them had left them alone and Draco had swallowed down his handful of popcorn. Harry laughed sadly and hugged Draco around the back with his arm. "Don't tempt me." He whispered into his neck, actually managing to reach it without standing on his toes.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

  
Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the dark-haired freak off him. "Let's get back to work." He said instead, throwing the now-empty popcorn into the trash and started to look for a particular Weasley. "Look, there he is." Draco said, pointing to Bill, and without waiting for an answer, went out to go and catch up to him. Draco heard a huff from behind him and ignored it. He had more in mind than Harry's hormones. "Hey, Bill. I've got some things to run by you." While George was manning the speaker position up by the most important terrace of all, Bill took manager position in his absence. Bill, the most accepting one in the Weasley family, actually smiled when he saw him run up to him. Bill was walking by the bleachers, working on customer reports of happiness with the experience. 

 

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." Well, they were still on both name basis, but it was there. "Sure." He added, as an afterthought. After a consensus of both parts on both of them, Harry had managed to catch up and they were making small talk. Which was incredibly awkward with Draco there. As usual. "Draco. Remember when we went on that date to the game?" He did, in fact. It was one of his best days. But of course, he had to downplay it in front of him and a now highly appreciated Wizard celebrity. "Yeah. That was fun." _Damnit._ Now he sounded like an idiot. Oh Merlin. Now they were looking at him. "Well, I've got to go check on some things. See you around." Draco nodded to Bill and headed into the other direction as fast as possible.

 

Soon enough, Harry had managed to follow him to his spot watching the polo game take place. The fireworks had still gone off and were twinkling above the horses, and had a look like falling stars. In fact, the horses seemed to think that too, because they were getting a bit scared. Poor horses. "Hi." Harry greeted, as if Draco hadn't seen him a long time ago. Harry joined him with leaning his arms on the gate. "Feeling okay? You left in a hurry." Harry asked, concerned. The horses scuffed the dirt as they ran. "I'm fine, just don't like small talk." It was crazy how short this felt after spending almost a whole year preparing for it. The games were almost over.

 

"Well, that's alright." Harry was obviously at a loss at what to say. "Don't you miss it? And it hasn't even ended yet." Harry said honestly. _It_ probably meant the games, and Draco missed it too. In a month or too the fun games would turn into big life decisions. And Draco just wanted to go where Harry was. "I get what you mean." Draco told him back. The polo game ended, and the Qudditch match started, finally. "Oh, look!" Draco said excitedly as a snitch-shaped firework popped into the sky. "Beautiful." Draco breathed. He always liked fireworks, but he was talking more about the look on Harry's face.

  
"Have you thought more about what you're going to do next year?" Draco asked hopefully. He was kind of going on a whim here. He had no idea what Harry was going to say. "I've been thinking about it. I definitely want to work with children, but I don't know if I want to give up being an Auror." Really, Draco wanted nothing more than for Harry to give up being an Auror, even though that was a horrible thing to wish, because even though it had been his dream since he was 15- and yes, Draco knew that- he knew how being a Auror really soul-crushed the life out of you. He didn't want that for Harry, and he'd much rather have Harry stay here in college with him instead of getting a head-start in Auror training. "Sounds great." Draco muttered. "Hamish McFarlan caught the snitch!" George boomed into the magical mic.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco face the facts of the future while fighting off headaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter will be posted today instead of next week :) (LJ: Maiwiz) {April 3}

Chapter 27: Another Run

 

Harry awoke the next day with a major headache and his back half asleep on a box in the worker's room at the Universal Championships. He groaned, stretched and wondered how he got to be on the box in the first place. _I guess I'm getting older. Can't even remember what happened last night._ Harry wondered if he had drunken any alcoholic beverages, but the migraine in his head didn't seem to be conjoined with any wooziness of a hangover. "Draco?" He called out, looking around for anyone else in the workroom. He was alone. Crap. 

 

He stood up off the box and left the workroom, calling out again once he got to the bleachers and finally hearing an answer from one of the rows. "Over here!" Draco called, his head ducked under a row of chairs. "What happened last night?" Harry laughed, finally less tense now that he knew where Draco was. "You got tired, and I thought I'd give you a break. Your silly bugger decided to fall asleep on the boxes instead of getting a cuppa. I didn't want to wake you." Draco shrugged, faintly blushing and trying to put it off. "You're so sweet." Draco groaned.

 

"Can I have some help from you?" Draco asked, deciding to ignore Harry's comment. Harry squeezed through the stands and got down next to Draco. "What is it?" Harry asked, and Draco pushed a knife into his hands.  "Can you help me get this muck off the seat under here? We have to summon these seats back to their owners and they're not going to like it if we send them back with gum on it." Draco cursed under his breath. "No class." He muttered and bent down again. Harry shrugged and used the butter knife to slice off the horrendous amount of gum off the seat. "This good?" Harry asked, transfiguring the gum into a trash can. "Yes. Thanks." Draco threw the trash he had been trying to reach with his wand into it.

 

"You look like you didn't even get any sleep at all." Harry mused. Draco had shadows under his eyes and went to rub at it. "I didn't. Someone had to clean up after everyone." Harry rolled his eyes. For someone who boasted about Gryffindor sensibilities, he sure had a big ego when it came to doing the work himself. "You could've hired a professional." Harry laughed and began to summon any easy-to-reach trash out from under the rows of seats. "Where's Blaise and the rest of your troop?" Harry asked. "Out dealing with all our partnerships, signing contracts and the like. Blaise himself is sleeping, of course." Draco rolled his eyes at him.

 

"Can't blame him." Harry groaned, shielding his eyes against the sun that had come down with a vengeance on a April day. It made him remind himself of all the choices he would have to make today and all the other days before the next year started. Would he stay, or would he continue on with training outside of school? It made Harry's gut squeeze and he tried to ignore the sensation and concentrate on working. "And where's George?" Harry asked, shuffling back over to the bleacher stairs to give Draco more room. "Out with his fans. Said he'd help out later." And so the downwards spiral began.  


 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

Draco and Harry had the mutual decision to get a cuppa at the Hog's Head. Ignoring the weird looks by the bartenders for asking for a cuppa at 5 am, they seated themselves at the back and turned towards each other so any nosy people couldn't hear them. Draco slid his hand onto Harry's, careful so that it would go unnoticed to anyone else. "How have you been doing?" Draco asked, concerned. "I'm fine, Draco. I should be asking you that." Draco shrugged. Losing sleep was just one more thing he didn't have time to think about. "I've been having great strides with Potions. It's almost becoming second nature to do calculations inside my head." He said nonchalantly. 

 

Harry laughed and took a sip of his Joe. "You're becoming like Snape. Should I be worried?" Harry joked. Draco sneered and took a huge gulp of his own coffee. "My godfather is not someone I look up to, even though we were close and he obviously favored me over _you."_ Harry grinned. "Because I looked like my father. He wasn't that alright in the head, but at least he saved my life, you know?" Harry said, changing the subject. Draco nodded and smiled. "I'm happy he did." Draco said, and it was true. He couldn't picture life without Harry not living in it, even in not his personal life.

 

"But we should talk about something else." Harry said finally. "I have something I want to say to you." Draco blinked and waited. "I think that I am going to stay here, at this university, for another year. To figure out what I want, at least. I'll continue doing Auror work... unless.. you don't want me to." Harry said, nervously. Draco smiled, and scooted farther back, taking both of Harry's hands in his and squeezing them. "Do what you want the most. Or I'll be forced to be selfish and make you stay with me." Draco whispered. Harry grinned and kissed Draco's pale hands. "I appreciate it, but I want your honesty."  
  


Draco breathed in. "I admit I don't like the Aurors. I think that was pretty obvious growing up, that I favored the Ministry higher-ups instead of the people actually doing their jobs fairly. And I don't think you'd like it. But it's not my choice. Maybe you'll find something else you love like you did for me." Draco spoke slowly, full of gratitude but also full of loathing. He really didn't like what the Aurors did to his father, but what other choice did he have? "I understand. But I can't think of anything right now." Harry bit his lip when he said this and Draco knew it was a lie. He was just too scared. 

 

Draco took another sip of his tea to keep from saying something he might regret. "Then you'll stay with me and we'll figure something out." Draco finally spoke, trying to gauge Harry's reaction that he had used the term _we_ instead of _you._ But Harry was a mystery when he wasn't angry or happy. "Alright then. Merlin. My head hurts." Harry laughed as he put his hand up to his forehead. "Let's get you back to the dorm and I'll go ask Hermione for medication." Draco soothed, picking up his coffee for him and dumping it in the trash. "Okay. Man, last night was a piece of work, huh?" Harry joked. "I thought it was amazing." Draco smiled. Harry grinned back. It was.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome and make sure to catch up on LJ! (LJ: Maiwiz) {April 4}

Chapter 28: Limited Vocations

Draco crumbled a failed potion idea into his fist and opened it into a nearby trash can. Groaning, Draco leaned back into his desk chair, closing his eyes and massaging his temple with ink-stained hands. It was a day and a half since the Universal Championships had completed, and Draco was already up the nose with contracts to complete and bills to sign off on. Really, muggle currency and its limitations was so irritating. He had a potions invention to work on, and he was quite fine with giving his shoulder of the work to Harry to do. Harry, on the other side of the room, was scribbling diligently with a quill on long scrolls that had lots of 'conditions' that were already pre-signed. "Draco, do you have lunch money? I'm hungry."

Draco couldn't even see his lips move from around the big flop of raven curls, that didn't even shine a brunet due to the afternoon cast of sun shining mostly on Draco. Draco swept away a loose bang and turned around. "Lunch? Harry, It's two-o'clock." Draco had finished his afternoon snack, a PB&J, a hour ago, and wasn't that ravenous as Harry was now. "Well, I'm starving. We ate breakfast at nine am, remember?" Harry whined.

Draco rolled his eyes and fished for his wallet in his robes. As if sensing the searching, Harry got up out of his seat and perched by Draco's as he pulled out his wallet. "What do you want, Indian?" Draco hoped. Indian was the cheapest thing on the menu at their University's cafeteria buffet, as Draco had already splurged greatly with his now-inputted allowance ( _after the war, their great bank investments went mostly to keeping his father in good condition)_ with the Universal Championships and all, he had to keep his money in good keeping."Maybe you can ask Hermione for more money."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe. Think they have noodles?" Draco laughed, mostly in relief. At least Harry, the dim-witted git, hadn't caught on to his cheap choice. "What? I like noodles, just like any person who likes Indian." Harry responded indignantly. Draco stood up and did a quick cleaning charm on his hair in case there was any sweat caught in his locks. "I'm sure there's noodles, it's a Indian buffet." Draco shook his head. Sure, they had been mostly eating at fast food places and cafes lately, but Harry ought to remember main foods at their own University cafeteria. Oh well, there was no curing the Gryffindor's one track mind.

  
They headed out, passing Ronald's door, and to Draco's chagrin, Harry stopped and knocked, which led to them being followed by the red-headed weasel. They were currently chatting about the Quidditch results. "I can't believe he didn't even notice! The snitch was right in front of him!" Ronald yelled, causing someone on the way down the stairs to give him a glare. Draco held in a snort. Weasley gulped out a apology while Harry grinned. "I hope you have money for this, Weasley." Draco called out, as Ronald was already down the hall with Harry following close behind. Draco, however, had no reason to run. "We'll go over that later!" Ronald called back out.

.~.~.~.~.

 

Harry wandered around the buffet before remembering the Indian food was by the East entrance. Ron was checking his flip-phone for any messages from Hermione, a habit they'd got into after they ended up with hardly any classes together. Harry hardly even looked at his flip-phone, something Hermione greatly admonished him about. But that wasn't important. What was important was getting some noodles down his belly. "Ron, got any spare change?" Harry asked, making Ron look away from his phone and grab for a few knuts in his robe pockets, barely even registering the question before looking back down again.

  
Draco appeared behind him, something he wouldn't even realize without Auror training because of how sly the bastard was, and spoke into Harry's ear. "Wow. You need even more money than what I gave you, huh? And here I thought the Black heir was just overflowing with money." Draco muttered, heavy with sarcasm. Harry rolled his eyes and inclined back into Draco's neck, wanting to feel close even though they were in a cramped cafeteria with visually no privacy. "And? You know I spend half of that bank income on charity." Harry snapped back, grabbing a tray before going back to his spot near Draco. 

"And I love you more for it. But you need to start saving money, mister." Draco admonished, turning around Harry to grab his own tray, keeping an eye on Weasley in front of them in the process. "And your best mate needs to learn to watch where he's going." Draco said, watching as Ron, just at that moment, bumped into Marcus Flint, who thereby turned around and glared daggers at Ronald, a whole foot shorter than him, and Ronald was pretty damn tall. Harry cringed as Ron looked up and glared back, never backing away from a fight. He quickly apologized to Marcus for him and pulled Ron back before he could take a swing. 

"Geez, mate! What was that for?" Ron asked, a hurt ego. Harry shook his head and scooped some curry onto his tray, giving Draco a look. "We should be focusing more on what we're going to be doing next year than fighting." Harry told. Ron rolled his eyes and scooped a handful of rice onto his tray, "I'm going to try my luck in business, remember? Maybe work with George." Draco groaned and plopped his tray onto the sliding metal to get his own scoop while giving Ron a side eye. Harry ignored him and pushed on. "And you think I'd do well in schooling, right?" Harry asked. He wanted his validation.

"Totally. You're great with kids. You might have to work more on whatever subject you're going to teach, but you could do good, mate. Work at Hogwarts, though." Harry laughed nervously and put his knuts onto the counter to be paid. Draco put a calming hand on Harry's back while putting his own knuts there as well. They headed to a free table. "I sure hope so." Draco smiled at him and put a thumbs up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {April 15}

Chapter 29: Study Break

Harry groaned, trying desperately to focus on his exams when really all he could think about was his future. Yes, he knew that the best way to plan for his future was by studying, but he couldn't put the quill to the parchment when all his nerves went to thinking about becoming an Auror, not completing his review. In fact, it was so nerve wracking he wished he had some chips to snack on, not just rely on Draco's healthy-alternative snack bars. He wiped his glistening pre-sweat forehead and prayed Merlin for a stress release. Draco wouldn't be any help, since he was the one adamant on studying so hard in the first place. It was no wonder he was so high up the class rank in Hogwarts. 

Draco had his quill in one hand writing down so fast it was almost as if it was a involuntary twitch. A text book rose in the air, comfortable enough so that Draco could see the contents without even bending his head. Harry admired the work ethic, but the jealousy rang through him like a green angry beast. Shaking it off, He rose from his desk chair and pattered across the dorm room, stopping by Draco's desk to comb through a portion of Draco's hair with his hands, which was proven to irritate the Slytherin. Draco swatted at his arm, a half-arsed attempt, and tried to return to work, but Harry wouldn't give up on breaking Draco's exam-studying silent treatment.

"Draco...Draco...Dray-co..." Draco growled and swirled around in his desk chair, almost wavering in his levitation of the textbook, making it teeter precariously in mid-air. "You know i Salazar well hate it when you call me 'Dray' you arse." Harry smirked, bent down and planted a wet kiss onto Draco's forehead, and tried to pull him out of the chair manually. Draco wouldn't budge, and Harry cursed himself for insisting Draco participate with him in Rugby. It toned him up beyond belief. "If you're not going to tell me what you want, you're not moving me." Draco told him, pouting like a petulant child.

"Fine. I want to take a... study break. I'm tired." Draco rolled his eyes so fast Harry worried it would get stuck inside his head. "Is it just me, or do you seem to do this every single year?" Draco mocked, setting his textbook on the solid desk. "Wrong. I do this every time we study for something." Harry talked back candidly. Draco barked out a laugh against his will and grabbed onto Harry's scalp, kissing him hard before untangling himself from the wooden chair he was sitting in backwards. "Okay. But only for thirty minutes. We have reviews to finish." Harry nodded when he gained movement back from the kiss and grabbed his wallet, checking for anything else he needed before remembering he needed shoes.

Draco draped Harry's robe around him as he dug into his shoes, in a hurry to get out of the claustrophobic dorm room for as long as possible in order to put off his impeding doom- no, his future amazing career as a Auror, who would help everyone around him with his service. If only that was easier to believe for Harry at this point. Draco grabbed his own robe and tied it together, motioning at Harry to hurry up. Harry nodded and hurriedly wrapped his own robe tighter as he stumbled out the door Draco was currently holding open. Face red, Harry thought this was definitely the world getting back at Harry for not studying.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

Draco had guided Harry to a nearby bake sale on the greens, trying to help Harry blow off enough steam before he blew up. Draco was observant, he knew when the hot-headed Gryffindor would explode, and how to make sure it could diffuse before it happened. On this event, he knew he could make it go down with something sweet: a weakness for Potter. Secretly, sweets were a weakness for Draco too, but a Slytherin never shows his weaknesses. Draco ordered a muffin while Harry got a tart, and they sat down on a bench where it would be considered rude to come up and bother them. Or at least Draco hoped it would.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, trying to get a answer out of him that wouldn't be a 'fine.' or 'good.' Harry bit his lip nervously and munched into his tart. Speaking through the tart, Harry said, "Imfhs finsh" Draco glared at him until he swallowed and wiped himself with a napkin. "I'm fine." He repeated, blushing. Draco wiped off a stray crumb and glared again. "I know you're not fine, or you wouldn't have asked to come out here and not study anymore." Harry gave a guilty face and Draco had to restrain himself from giving into Harry's foul charms of persuasion. "You're right. I hate having to decide. Why can't it be easy?" Harry whined. Draco had half a mind to smack him and the other half to kiss him, hard. The little bugger practically had everything handed to him, but he still was picky.

"What does your _heart_ want, Harry?" Draco asked, only halfway sarcastic. Harry took another bite and this time chewed before answering. "I've wanted to be a Auror since I was sixteen. But everything now is trying to pull me into different directions." That was understandable. Draco definitely felt that way after the war, after he had convinced himself not to hate himself anymore as long as his mother still needed him. And now he was studying Potion Making while he should be focusing on Money Management. Draco knew that Harry wanted to be a teacher, probably of DADA, but he was holding himself back because of self doubt. More than anything, Draco wanted Harry to be in his life, and that was something that made Draco pull back everyday.

Draco put a discreet hand on Harry's thigh and he immediately leaned into the touch. "I know. Harry. You can take things two at a time if you want." Draco was strictly referring to Teaching and Aurors, nothing else. He didn't want Harry to start getting a big head. "I'm thinking about that. Mostly because I can't be arsed to be brave when it's about myself." Draco laughed even though he knew it wasn't supposed to be funny. Harry glared but that just made Draco laugh harder. "What's so funny?" Harry asked, face red again. "Harry, you are the _last_ person I would ever accuse of being a coward. Trust me. You are the bravest person I know, the bloody Daily Prophet could tell you that." Draco practically yelled. It was so obvious, how was Harry so immune to it?

Harry smiled, half from shock and half from actual happiness. "Thank you, Draco." He expressed, dropping the wrapping for the tart and Draco's muffin cup into the trash by the bench. "Want to head back? I've got lots to think over." This time, the smile was out of pure happiness. Draco could especially say, that in his own experience, this was one of the happiest smiles he had ever shown. "Yes, but remember to get back to studying too." Draco reprimanded. "Okay, dad." Harry joked, pulling him up off the bench and into his arms, causing passerby to look at them curiously. "We're in this together, you crazy Gryffindor." Draco uttered into his ear before Harry could pull back.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are long over, but Draco and Harry are one step closer to getting a real job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {May 8th} (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 30: The Bright Side

Draco placed the sunflower bouquet into the vase on the window sill, both new additions gifted by Weasley and Granger, Granger to congratulate Harry on passing his teaching entrance exams, and Weasley to embarrass the Merlin out of Harry with flowers. Really, it was a miracle Harry had managed not to become as red as a tomato when Ron brought them, huge as they were, bustling a tune from some muggle 90's movie (Harry had explained) and made a huge scene in the middle of the dorm hallway. Harry had immediately wanted to dump them afterwards, but Draco thought they were pretty, and Draco was a sucker for pretty things, which he had told to Harry had included him, the blubbering fool. And that was why such a huge display of flowers were currently on their window sill.

"So what are your plans for summer, Harry?" Draco asked absentmindedly while plucking out weeds with his wand. Harry was now feasting on a slice of pie and flipping through several job offering magazines while keeping tabs on the Quibbler, something he only read for the Quidditch news. At being called, Harry stuck his head up, crumbs spitting out of his mouth as he answered. "Just a bunch of Auror cases they throw at us when they can't be arsed to do the easy work. Other than that, I might pick up a tutoring job. Might as well if I want to teach and all." Harry mumbled sardonically. Draco rolled his eyes as he put a cleaning charm on Harry's poor bedding and bumped Harry's legs out of the way as he sat down next to him.

Harry grunted and pulled himself up into a sitting position, upsetting his magazines in the process. He moved his pie plate onto the nightstand for later and kicked his legs up to his knees. Draco liberated himself by pushing in closer and squeezing Harry's cheek. "I was talking about what you and I are going to be doing." Draco whispered, smirking as Harry's lips puckered in response. Harry breathed out and Draco braced himself for a small peck on the cheek and push-off. Instead, Harry surprised him by wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and using his teeth to bite away Draco's hand.

"Harry!" Draco yelped as Harry's grip tightened and he pulled Draco down on top of him, only just managing to lay down without getting himself a paper cut. Draco could hardly breathe, they hadn't gone past the shirts-off phase, and it made Draco squirm just thinking about if for Harry it was different. He hadn't heard of anything explicit had happened while Ginerva and him were in a relationship, but he hadn't pressed on it for obvious reasons. Harry shook him out of his thoughts by pulling his shirt off him and throwing it onto Draco's bed. "Merlin." Harry growled and Draco almost wet himself.

Draco quickly found himself sick of not being in control and dipped down to kiss Harry's neck before biting it, hard. Harry didn't retaliate, just moved his fingers onto Draco's stomach before Draco could push them away. Draco shook and moved up so Harry could have full reign of Draco's stomach, hoping it was good-looking enough for Harry to maul. Well, too late now. He thought. No sooner had Harry latched his mouth onto a area of his scar under his pec, however, someone had knocked on the door. Draco cursed their horrible luck as Harry squeezed up before whoever it was (probably that Weasley) could realize they had foolishly left the door unlocked.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

Immediately afterward Ron had left with quite a few snickers left still in him, Harry sidled up next to Draco and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well, that was awkward." Draco had his head in his hands since Ron had come busting in to see Draco on top of Harry like a lovesick girl getting her first make-out. Not that Harry had even experienced that until he and Draco had became a thing. Harry had been pretty flushed himself, but he held his own and Ron had eventually gone to get Hermione off her class. Draco groaned and glared at Harry. "You and your devil's charm." Draco spat, making Harry's lip twitch. "Why, thank you." Harry told Draco, rubbing his fingers over Draco's hands.

Draco blushed deeply at the close touch and looked downcast on Harry's long red socks. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked, trying to keep the mood light but knowing there was something on Draco's mind pulsed inside Harry's head. "Merlin. This is so embarrassing. Harry... have you ever been with anyone?" Draco cringed and stepped on his own foot in the process. Harry blinked, not understanding. "You mean like me and Ginny- oh. No. Draco I haven't. Have you?" It wasn't that crazy of a question. Draco was attractive even in Hogwarts, which was one of the reasons why Harry could just not stand the git.

"No!" Draco almost screamed, closing his fists around Harry's fingers. "All I could think about you. And then my goddamn father. And now, my internship being a Potioneer in the works." Draco hurriedly spoke, and Harry would've laughed if he had not heard how Draco talked about his father, and then about how tense he was about his possible job. "Listen, Draco." Harry shook their combined hands together, waking up Draco out of his rant. "I will wait however long you need. Promise." Harry promised gently. Draco stared at him with soft eyes and Harry almost melted. He still hadn't gotten used to Draco's look of complete trust.

"Okay." Draco laughed, feeling as relieved as Harry could tell from his expression. Harry pulled him into a hug, too speechless to respond to Draco's affirm. Draco hugged him back, awkwardly at best, and Harry grinned as he moved in to place his own bite on Draco's neck. "That was for giving me a hickey, you jerk." Harry joked, loving the way Draco slightly wheezed in response. "I think we have started this way too late, Harry. We should've had this going way sooner." Harry laughed and bit harder. "I agree. Lots of time to make up for." Draco hummed with approval and Harry ran his hands down Draco's thigh.

"You better not be thinking of ways to prank me, Mr. Malfoy." Harry purred, tightening his grip once he went back to Draco's thigh. Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's muggle sweater. "Wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Potter." He whispered, ducking him into a kiss. Harry's grip loosened off Draco's thigh and went instead to his hair. "Stop messing up my hair, prat." Draco whispered. Harry grinned and grabbed a tuft, messing up Draco's hair completely. Draco's nose reddened and he huffed. "Stop, dammit!" Draco screeched and tried to hit Harry's hand away like a angry cat. "Okay, Okay!" Harry conceded. "I love you, Draco." He told him in compensation. "I love you too, you bastard." Draco grumbled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets accepted, and Draco must accept the foreboding of his internship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {May 15th}

Chapter 31: Acceptance & Foreboding

 

Harry smoothed out the acceptance form from The Winsdale Teaching program, something he wasn't that surprised to get a acceptance from. It wasn't really the entrance that was hard, just the thought process that went into it. His lip quivered as he knew that in the coming years instead of becoming a Auror early, he would be in class studying to be a DADA teacher. But Harry guessed that was alright, because it wasn't like Ron would be becoming a Auror early either. "You've been looking at that thing like it's the plague." Ron told him, right next to him where he sat in the middle of his Recruitment class.

Everyone else was excited, except for Ron and Harry. They, not them, would be graduating and becoming an Auror. Harry thought bitterly if one of them wanted to be Head Auror, like he had desperately wanted to be when he was 15. If he had told his younger self that he would be studying to be like Snape, a surly old teacher, he would have spat out his pumpkin juice into his face. "Did you pass? No, don't answer that question, I know you did." Ron might not be the most perspective of the trio, but he knew Harry's expressions almost as good as Hermione, and now Draco, did. "What's the problem?" Ron asked.

Harry tapped his quill against the table in a repetitive manner to try and jog his memory. It was futile, anyways, trying to concentrate on this assignment, as no one in any distance was focusing on it either. Everyone was goofing off, and Harry had even seen someone try to sneak in FireWhiskey. The professor, of course, had put a end to that; but Harry doubted even he could be this sour when he knew his teaching days would be put on pause for a whole summer. "Just can't believe I'm really doing this." Harry spoke softly, not wanting to speak it too hard into life. No matter how much Draco drilled it into him, he still had his doubts.

Ron nodded agreeably and took a drink of a butterbeer he had managed to sneak into class and then just as quickly hid it back inside his coat pocket. Harry wondered if it ever spilled. And if Ron ever cared. "I thought that too when I signed up to go into the store branch of business. But family comes first." Ron had went into business after George had started to go off the rails, and now that he was pretty MIA, Ron had especially taken the time to set up a college plan for working and studying with George's business. Harry was partially relieved, the craziness of working in George's WWW store had to be finished this year if he wanted to take college seriously.

Draco had quit too, and he was even more into Potion making than ever before. He had even started bringing his creations home after his intern work and showing Harry. Harry of course loved it and insisted Draco try it on him, knowing fully well nothing worse could be done to Harry's whole look anyways. Of course, he would never admit that to Draco, who obsessed over Harry's appearance ever morning and even tried shampoo upon shampoo into his hair. Which never worked. Harry was pretty sure Draco was working on his own shampoo for Harry by now, crazily enough. Class was finally dismissed, and Harry knew he had to pick Draco up from the aforementioned job.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

Draco wrapped up his potion and then carefully spelled it small to fit in his bag. He then clocked out, careful to not step on the owner's kneazle, a foul thing with a penchant to trip. He wanted to be on time to the established street where Harry was supposed to pick him up with his broom. Brooms weren't allowed on the property where he was making potions, as were many other things considered Magic and dangerous. The owner was a pretty huge stickler, and the customers were even more so. If he didn't like potion-making so much, he would have never stayed. He had only been there to clean up after everyone in order to be able to stay out later with Harry, and it was already making Draco tired.

Even though the place was a _internship,_ Draco still thought the whole business thought it had a priority to his actual college courses. Hell, Draco was the one giving _them_ the service, not the other way around. The least they could do was stop badgering him around like a kneazle. Draco sweated a little as he treked down the street in 75 degree heat with a large coat and robe on. Even though he wasn't supposed to be conspicuous, he couldn't help wearing his favorite robe, but he was quite regretting that as of now. Merlin, it was only May, and 5 p.m.! Draco checked his watch again for Harry and as if on cue, Harry dropped down with a broom, keeping watch for muggles.

It was paranoia, though, because the street was barren. Even if someone were to see them, everyone else would think they were high. This whole neighborhood was in the British ghettos, right on the edge of Knockturn Alley, which literally was one of the Apparition points that dark magic users used to infiltrate the muggle world before they were all squashed by the Wizengamot. "Hello, Draco. How was it?" Harry asked sweetly, dropping off Draco's broom next to him as he landed. "Fine." Draco answered shortly, already thinking of how much work he would be putting up with in the afternoon since he had been excused from Accounting class for the day.

"Did you get in?" Draco asked, changing the subject as he got on the broom, attaching his bag safely onto it. "Of course I did." Harry answered without much ego. There was no need to ask, anyways. Draco knew he would get in, because he was Harry bloody Potter, but it was polite to ask anyways. "And are you excited?" Draco asked again, setting off into flight after Harry. "I guess so, I'm just at a crossroads right now." Harry answered, fumbling slightly on his broom, something uncharacteristic for Harry. "That's understandable, Harry. You know I support whatever decision you make." Draco directed, trying to soothe Harry.

Harry smiled and held on tighter, and Draco knew it wasn't that successful. "I know, I'm just worried, alright?" Harry spoke, sweat frozen on his forehead from the cold climate of the sky elevation around them. Draco flew closer to Harry and put a hand on his back, knowing fully well his arm would hurt in the morning. "Harry, I promise that whatever you choose will be the right one. Because let's face it, you have me, and I'm a genius." Harry laughed and did a swoop in the air, almost knocking Draco off his own broom. "HARRY!" Draco screamed, righting himself and squeezing on tight to his potion bag. "Sorry, sorry." Harry smiled at Draco.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry go on a date to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! (LJ: Maiwiz) {June 1st}

Chapter 32: Summertime Sadness

 

Draco grabbed the clean-pressed beach towel off his old desk from the Manor. Harry and Draco were going to the beach today, and Draco knew better now to follow muggle customs when it came to mingling with them. Thankfully, Harry's Gryffindor troupe weren't coming with, and Draco could escape the laughs from Ronald and the looks of pity from Hermione if he accidentally messed up, which was bound to happen. He had asked one of the non-emancipated house elves to bring him whatever a muggle wore to the beach, and he had brought a towel, sunglasses, a new pair of swim shorts, flip-flops, and sunscreen. He had also asked for bug-spray, just in case. He wasn't risking it.

Harry had already gotten to the Manor a hour ago, but Draco didn't worry much about making him wait. The port-key wasn't set to go off until one more hour, and they had to apparate quite a bit after that to get to a suitable beach of choice. He was by now either A. napping on mother's poor expensive couch, or B. sitting awkwardly trying to have conversation with one of Draco's house elves. He tugged down one of his swim short's legs nervously, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat. It had taken a lot of convincing to agree to meet up at the Manor, especially when Draco's mother wouldn't be present to put a curtain over any of the offending portraits.

In the end, Harry had agreed after Draco's pouting insistence had gotten too much for him. Draco had showed him around the quite more amicable side of the Manor, a.k.a the not _East_ side, and he had left him in a sitting room his mother had redecorated with some muggle appliances to keep her busy when Draco wasn't home. Draco secretly adored the T.V, and how much power his mother had to have just to install it in the highly-magical influence Manor and to make it work. Draco wondered if Harry was watching it. He had never been much for T.V unless a sport was on. Draco looked at the end result in his long-standing mirror, and was easily impressed.

Draco spotted Harry when he got off the landing. Dressed in loose swim shorts that looked like they were bought off the clearance isle, old flip-flops that were tearing at the corners, and a baseball cap with a metal band that probably belonged to Sirius Black beforehand. "You sure clean up nicely." Harry told him, lounging on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table like a pig with no manners. Of course, Harry somehow made his whole ensemble with no thought involved look handsome. "Thank you." Draco answered, biting his cheek to keep a blush from heating up. "Now get your feet off my poor mother's coffee table." Draco bit out. Harry rolled his eyes and dropped them to the floor. "Are you finally ready, princess?"

Draco glared at him and pulled him off the couch before his arse permanently put an indent in it. "Yes, I am." Harry laughed and put his forehead close to Draco's before he could protest. "No one around, huh?" Harry whispered. "No sir." Draco whispered back, mockingly. Harry put a arm around Draco and pulled him forward so their lips touched. Draco purred and bit on Harry's thick lower lip. Harry breathed in and Draco was just about to bite harder when a voice interrupted. "Must you attack Potter's mouth while in the presence of my portrait?" Severus Snape inquired from the Portrait off the sitting room, and Draco and Harry bounced off each other. "Merlin!" Harry cried, apparently not having noticing Snape there before. Draco laughed in response and quickly grabbed the port-key.

 

~.~.~.~.

 

The beach, once they had reached their final apparation point, was crowded as usual and Harry had to drag Draco through the lines of people so he wouldn't stand and gawk. Harry looked back at Draco as he was walking through trying to find a place to put down their towels, and the git somehow managed to make a afterthought purchase on swim shorts look like they were purchased at a fashion show. It caught at his hips and the asymmetric pattern drew Harry's eyes to it no matter how much he tried to appear unaffected. He turned back in time to see a huge patch of sand still available, and carefully but quickly laid the towels on it before some old bat could scoop it up herself.

"Is it to your best quality, young master?" Harry asked, voice squeaking to imitate a house elf. Draco rolled his eyes behind him and took a lie down on the towel Harry had laid for him without a care in the world. At Harry's look, though, he carefully perked his head up. "Oh, and thank you, by the way." Draco smirked, and Harry wondered why exactly he decided to deal with this prat. As soon as he laid down next to Draco, though, he knew why. Draco tugged Harry's swim shorts towards him and placed a hard kiss on Harry's mouth, leading Harry to hastily put up a notice-me-not charm up. Crazy Slytherins, Harry mused.

After Draco had bored himself of Harry's lips, they had agreed to test the cold waters off Kent's beach. Draco had clinged to Harry as they walked into it, and Harry had to tighten his toes on the ocean sand to keep from falling over once or twice. Draco had cracked multiple jokes of this being like swimming in Ronald's lake last year, and Harry had shushed him while laughing too. Draco had insisted on taking pictures, so Harry held him steady while the blonde took snapshots of the ocean with an antique camera and then a snapshot of Harry's brooding face while Harry was busy watching their towels and property. Draco had eventually grew tired of his muggle DIY, and they had dried off with their towel when Draco had spotted a ice-cream shop.

Harry laughed as Draco managed to get drops of ice-cream on his bare chest more than once and had a pleasant time smearing his own ice-cream on his face. "Stop!" Draco screamed, and then threw a chunk of peanut butter at Harry's hair in retaliation. Harry knew they were acting like little kids, but he didn't particularly care. Hermione would scorn at him for drawing attention to themselves, and Ron would be more interested in looking at girl's swimsuits than in the ice-cream. It was what had inspired Harry to go on this date alone in the first place. Plus, Draco needed the break from his internship and college. Harry just needed a cute blonde to distract himself from having two career choices.

"Stop looking at my hair, Harry, you should be looking at yours." Draco insulted, and Harry pulled out the chunk from his hair before it started to become one with it. The prat then grabbed his hair from where they were sitting on a pier bench, and gave him another dirty kiss. Harry smirked and dug his own fingers in Draco's hair, twisting it so all the gel crinkled under it. "You evil Gryffindor!" Draco pulled back, rubbing back his hair before it could be ruined anymore by Harry's thick hands. "Has the day been a success?" Harry asked innocently, lying back against the bench, squeezing Draco's bare knee. Draco's cheeks heated again and Harry smiled. "Yes." Draco whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry face one more obstacle before another year at University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of this segment! Don't cry (Just kidding,) there will be more to come of course! (LJ: Maiwiz) {June 1st}

Chapter 33: Big Changes

 

Harry swung Draco into his arms, which was no easy encounter, since Draco was about 5 inches taller than him and hard rock for someone so skinny, but he had managed it, and put a flabbergasted Draco back down before he could hurt himself. "What in the Merlin's hells is wrong with you?" Draco asked, chuckling as he tampered back his bangs that had came loose during the flight. "Just happy to be without work for a few months, that's all." Harry answered honestly. He was looking forward to summer for once, which seemed to only start after he had graduated from Hogwarts. Of course, now he wasn't expected to go back to the Dursley's or go fight off Dementors.

Draco rolled his eyes as predicted and grabbed his broom off the light pole that had already been waved-off a few minutes ago. Harry had picked him up yet again after his internship, and Harry wasn't going to let go of Draco's personal life that easily. He knew something was bothering Draco about his job. Harry knew that Potioneering, Potion-making, or whatever else they called it in the Ministry was definitely Draco's dream job. After sketching in his work-book, but it was still a close second. "You mean for _you._ Not for me. Ambition stops for no-one." Draco retorted, slinging his long leg over his broom.

Harry's nose tingled as he grabbed onto his own broom and hesitated as he got on. "Are you sure you want this internship? I know I was the one who showed it to you, but It wouldn't hurt my feelings if you wanted to stick with doing odd jobs, or even _Accounting_ for Merlin's sake." Harry asked, rubbing a callous under his thumb where had spent last afternoon catching snitches on a field with Ron and Seamus. "I do, Harry, I promise. But the people and the work can get annoying sometimes, I can admit." Draco started at him out of the corner of Harry's eyes, but Harry didn't dare to stare back less he scared Draco out of talking.

"Okay. You can talk to me about it, you know. You don't have to stay all secretive, regulations my arse." Harry cursed, knowing Draco would rise to the bait. "Oh, so the great rule-breaker wants me to break rules myself, huh? Well, I do have one thing to tell you." Draco answered, kicking off to float, arrogantly assuming that no one would be looking anyways, at such a dark night. "What is it?" Harry asked innocently, steering Draco and himself so that they sticked to the dark crevices of trees while flying, and so that Draco couldn't change the subject while flying on his own. "Just that if I work hard enough, I can change my internship to a apprenticeship." Draco told him, feigning modesty, but Harry could tell he was proud.

"Are you serious?" Harry's mouth dropped, almost careening into a power line. "That's amazing, Draco!" Draco laughed at Harry's display and serenely adjusted on his broom, aiming it faster to their destination. "I know it is. It may not seem like a difference, but I'm getting paid this time." Draco smirked with mirth. Harry shook his head, and kept in pace with Draco's broom easily. "It makes all the difference. I'm so proud of you, Draco." Draco blushed, then tried to hide it by dropping suddenly to their apparation point. "Shite." Harry grunted to himself, then dropped as well. He would get back to that in time.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

Draco held a brew of un-sweet tea in his hand while keeping a close eye on the two idiots up in the sky. They were once again playing, even though it was getting close to 12 in the morning, and even though Draco was about to fall asleep on the cruddy bench, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor gang seemed like they had this energy and more. Draco watched as Harry did a flip in the sky, barely holding onto his broom with one hand while the other grasped onto the 5th snitch of the night. Cheers erupted, while cursing rang out and accusement of cheating were badgered back and forth. Then, like flies, they dropped down to the grass lazily.

Crumpling up his now empty cup of tea, he tossed it in the trash can before walking onto the hilly field. Harry was being worshipped as always, with Dean and Seamus bringing up the rear with bludgers in their arms. Ron was carrying Harry like he was as light as a feather, for Salazar's sake. "Stop manhandling Potter, Weasley." Ronald sneered half-heartedly, knowing Harry was watching the exchange, and dumped Harry down onto the grass. "Ow!" Harry yelped, dusting off his arse after he stood back up. Seamus and Dean shared a glance with each other before Seamus shook his head.

"So nice of you to join us, Draco." Harry mocked, wobbling back on steady ground and gave the snitch to Draco. "Here's a gift for my mighty king." Harry spoke in a Victorian accent. Draco knew the git had probably drunk a firewhiskey while on a break during the match. _He is such a light-weight,_ Draco thought. Draco took the snitch carefully and put it in his small satchel. Harry followed his movements and hugged Draco while he wasn't looking. "Now I _know_ it's time for your arse to hit the hay." Draco smiled down at Harry, who's bulkiness trumped Draco's sense of flight. There was no escaping this embarrassment.

"Whatever, it's summer now anyways." Harry spoke groggily, and Ronald and the rest respectfully walked off to give them space, which Draco's flaming blush was thankful for. He really had to start getting used to hugs. "Come on, Harry." Harry obediently stuck his head out of Draco's chest, which was covered in smooth silk robe that probably reminded Drunk Harry of a bed. "Wait. Draco. I want to see your drawings." Draco, confused, stared back at him. "What drawings?" Draco hadn't been freelancing art since freshman year, before interning had sucked up all of his time drawing potion-mapping.

Harry stepped back, trying to regain soberness. "Your drawings. Your real ones. I want to see you happy, not always working." Harry said honestly. Draco rolled his eyes, the mushy git. "Harry, I _am_ happy. And just because I spend most of my time either trying to fix your own crisis, doesn't mean I'm experiencing my own." Draco told him as soothingly as possibly, since he still wanted to keep his own ego in check. Harry grinned, putting a hand up to caress Draco's chin. It tickled. "I miss your drawings of me." And that did it. Draco pushed him farther away with a growl. "That was ONE time, you arrogant gryffindor." Harry laughed and grabbed Draco's hand. "Yes, but you'd do it again."

 

"Maybe." And off they went before Harry fainted from sleep deprivation.


End file.
